The Mega Awesome Sleepover Of DOOM!
by 2crazy random people
Summary: All the girls decide to have a sleepover with no boys allowed, but when the boys find out all hell breaks loose! Be on the look out for spying, break ins, theft, strip poker, underaged drinking, Itachi on crack, truth or dare, and a little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1: Not Invited?

KEY! READ OR YOU WON'T GET aNYTHING!!

Naruto rules - crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto riles -Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules - Both of us!**

**_Um.. Hi? Okay. If you're knew I'm Tristen1497 of fanfic and crimson.tears.i.shed is my friend. We write stories together. (For more info read our crazy profile.) But well... Crimson's not here at the moment. _**

**_She came up for the idea for this story a while back and I wrot it, adding stuff along the way. But since we haven't gotten a chance to get together and add stuff there won't any funny coments in this one, or at least this first chapter. _**

**_So read, enjoy, review or I will rip your head off, and hopefully Crimson will be back soon so we can post more chapters and they'll be cooler cuz she helped. So yeah... _**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

It was a completely normal day in Kohana. Naruto was sitting in his usual spot at Ichi Raku Ramen sampling the chef's new dish. And of course Choji was there with him, inhaling the ramen at a dangerously fast pace. Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino stood back watching with those crazy anime bug-eyes.

"This is uh… quite… _interesting_." Sai said, cocking his head to the side to get a better view of the situation.

"What a drag. This is not going to end well." Shikamaru added, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ino stood with her hands on her hips. "I swear Choji. One day you're going to eat yourself to death, that is if Naruto doesn't first. _Where_ do the put it all?!"

Her comment got Sai thinking. "Hey Shikamaru," he said "I bet you ten bucks Naruto dies first."

His companion smiled menacingly. "You're on. Choji will be the first to go. His stomach has been stretched to the max one too many times."

As they were shaking hands Ino hit them over the head. "You two are so stupid."

"Ino!"

Everyone, even the half-dead-from-eating-too-much Naruto and Choji turned their head in the direction of the voice. Sakura Haruno was skipping down the street, her pastel pink locks waving in the breeze, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called, spewing ramen all over Choji.

She ignored him. Instead Sakura ran up to Ino, embracing her with a hug. They had long ago put their battle for Sasuke behind them, and even though he had returned to the village neither had dropped the white flag of peace and took up arms again. They were _so _over him.

"Hi Sakura. What's up?" The blond haired girl said, returning the hug.

"Here." She responded while handing Ino a piece of pink paper that matched her hair.

Ino smiled broadly. "Oh, thank you Sakura! I'll be sure to come!"

"Come to what?" all of the guys said at once. Curiosity burned in their eyes.

"Why should we tell you?" Ino's voice was as stuck up as could be. Thankfully Sakura was nicer.

"I'm having a sleepover to night with all the girls." She told them.

Every one of the boy's mouths were open, ready to ask a question about said sleepover when Ino beat them to the punch.

"Who else is going Sakura?"

"Well…" she thought "There's you, Hinata, Tenten, and Tamari is in town with her brother's so she will be coming to!"

"Awesome!"

"I know. See you tonight Ino!" Sakura waved as she started up the street.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called after her.

"What is it?"

"Can I come to?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura and Ino burst out laughing. "Of course not Naruto! It's a _sleepover _as in only girls are allowed." They clarified.

"Aw! That's no fare!! I wanted to come!" the loud mouth blond complained.

"What part of 'Girls Only' don't you understand?" Ino asked, stuck-up as usual.

"Well why is it 'Girls Only'? It's not like we haven't had to sleep in the same place as you on our missions." He challenged.

"That's not the point. We will be talking about girl stuff and we can't do that if guys are there!" Sakura informed him, her temper rising.

_I swear, if he doesn't drop it…_

_**You go girl!! Kick his butt!! **_

_Shut up and go away. _Sakura told her inner self before walking away, headed towards Hinata's house. Ino followed after her to leave the boys bewildered at the ramen stand.

"That's not fair!! I wanted to go!" Naruto complained.

"They don't want us to, so why don't you just drop it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Think about it," Choji commented "Naruto's right. There's no reason we shouldn't be able to go. The only reason would be that they don't want us to know what they are talking about."

Shikamaru said "You're right Choji. They probably don't want us to hear because they're talking about us. Oh well, it's not like we didn't know they talked about us before."

"I'm confused. What's a 'sleepover'?" Sai asked, clueless as usual. They ignored him.

"I've got it!! Because they won't let us into their sleepover we'll have our own! Guys, do you want to come have a sleepover at my house tonight?!" Naruto questioned enthusiastically.

Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, you are so lame. We're guys. We don't call it a sleepover. It's called 'spending the night'."

"Well do you guys want to spend the night?!"

"I'd love to. I've never partaken in this 'spending the night' tradition. It sounds exiting."

"If Sai is going I'll come to." Choji announced, secretly thinking _Free food! Yes!!_

"What about it Shikamaru? You in?" Naruto asked.

The lazy genius rubbed his neck. "I guess I have to, to make sure you idiots don't get in too much trouble. This is such a drag."

"Great! And I'll invite some of our other friends to. Neji and Kiba, and Kankuro and Gaara are in town so they can come…" Naruto thought out loud.

"As long a Sasuke is not there." Choji grimiest.

"Don't worry. He won't be." The blond reassured him. None of them had forgiven the chicken butt hair dude for his betrayal. "I can't invite everyone so will just cut out the lame people."

"Alright then. We'll see you at your house at five, okay Naruto?" Sai asked.

"See you then!" he replied, waving his friends off as he bolted towards his house. He had to get ready.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

It was five fifteen in the evening. The girls' sleepover had already started and the boys were gathered at Naruto's apartment, doing absolutely nothing. Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, and Naruto were sitting in the blonde's living room, all crammed onto the small couch, and in the kitchen chairs as Naruto stood in front of them rocking forward and backwards on his heals.

"Well… this is exiting." Sai commented, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"Are you kidding?! It's completely boring!!" Kiba barked, crossing his arms over his chest. Akumaru, sitting on his head, yapped in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean where is the food?" Choji complained, crying anime tears at the sight of the empty snack counter.

"Oh, well I hadn't thought of that." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What kind of party is this?!" Kankuro questioned standing up. "I mean there's no food! No drinks! No chicks!! This place is so depressed and lame it makes Gaara look cheery!"

The red head shifted his gaze to glare at his brother. His eye's seemed to scream I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-your-mouth-right-now.

"Hey, where's Shino?" Kiba asked, interrupting Kankuro's rant.

"I didn't invite him. He's too lame." Naruto said.

"Speak for yourself." Neji mumbled.

"Hey!-"

"Can we get back on topic?" Kankuro questioned. "Aright boys, here's the plan."

"What plan?"

"Sai would you shut up and let me get to that part?!" The sand shinobi said through gritted teeth. "Okay, so we know the girls are having one of their 'sleepovers' tonight and wont let any of us come because they are talking about us, right?"

"Right." Every boy in the room except Gaara replied.

"Alright then, so as I was saying, here's the plan."

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Rock Lee was walking down the darkening street, crying like the baby he is when he ran into someone. He was knocked back and pushed to the ground along with whoever he had collided with.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" a high pitched girl's voice said. Lee looked up to see a mouse-looking girl with brown hair.

"No the fault was entirely mine." He said, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks. My name is Matsuri." She said.

"I'm Rock Lee." The spandex wearing freak replied.

"Nice to meat you Lee." Matsuri replied.

"You too. Hey, aren't you Gaara's student?"

"Yes. Gaara-sama is here with his siblings, and he brought me along so I could continue my training. He's going to meat the Hokage in a few days then we will head back."

"Oh," Lee said. Then he noticed this girl had tears in her eyes to.

"Why are you crying Matsuri?" he asked.

"Well, you see. Gaara-sama's sister, Temari, was invited to a sleepover tonight at Haruno Sakura's house but she didn't invite me." The young girl sobbed.

"It's alright. Naruto is having some of his friends spend the night at his apartment and didn't invite me."

"You guys to hu?"

They turned their head to see who had talked. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning up against the side of the building. Shino was in the alleyway behind him.

"We didn't get an invitation either." Shino whispered, obviously very angry.

"We could hang out together?" Matsuri suggested. "That way we wouldn't have to be outcast alone."

"I've got a better idea." Sasuke's dangerous tone scared all present.

**_Well... Hoped you liked it. As usual the whole story is already written. We just need some reviews (a lot would be nice...) and then we'll post more. Feed back is good. If you guys say lots of nice things maybe my friend will find time in her scedual to come over to my boring house so we can post more and add coments. Then I won't be as depressed (although if you know me I'm always depressed) But seriously guys, review. I miss my friend. :( _**


	2. Chapter 2: Is he HOT?

Key: Read or you won't get anything!

Naruto rules - crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules - Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules - Both of us. **

**_I think I should take down the key, at least until Crimson gets back. Yep people. She's still gone. I called her a while ago. she LOVES that we've got 5 reviews so far and is BEGGING her parents to let her come over or to let me go over there. in the mean time, she told me to post the next chapter or two. Sine I've got nothing better to do here you go. Chapter #2._**

**_I put a few coments in with some phycic help from Crimson (Don't ask). Just enjoy. There not very good but oh well. _**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

**RE-CAP **

"We could hang out together?" Matsuri suggested. "That way we wouldn't have to be outcast alone."

"I've got a better idea." Sasuke's dangerous tone scared all present (Because he's so gay.)

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"I know! It's Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed.

Her only conformation was the fact that Hinata's face turned beat red. The other girls looked at the white boarded at all the clues they got.

A Shinobi

Not on her team

Loud

Hyper

Yes. That pretty much covered it. They were playing Who do you like? They would ask the girl up to ten yes or no questions and from their answers try to guess who it was they liked. (Come on people, look at the clues! OBVIOUSLY it's Naruto!)

"Alright Sakura! Your turn." Ino said slyly, holding up the dry erase marker. The pink haired girl gulped. Wait. Why was she nervous? It wasn't like they would ever figure it out in ten questions. Hell, she doubted they would figure it out in a million. After all, who would ever think she liked _him? (Evil, creapy, sujestive oooo's! _Come on people. Take a guess.)

"First question, is he a Shinobi?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded, and Ino wrote down the answer on the white board.

"Well we don't have to ask if he's on her team because no one except Hinata would ever like Naruto and Sasuke is just gay. (Thank's for agreeing with us Temari) And Sai may be gorgeous but, Oh what the heck! Is he on your team?" Temari asked.

Sakura shook her head no.

"Is he a high ranked ninja?"

A nod yes from Sakura.

"So… hmmm… is he hot?" Ino asked. (And yes people who already know where this is going. He is _very _hot.)

"What kind of question is that? Just because she thinks he hot doesn't mean you do!" Temari said.

"True but I know what Sakura classifies as hot so it can give a good idea. So is he?"

A nod. (We're getting closser! Is the suspence killing you?)

"Aw! We're getting no where!! And we only have six questions left! We usual have some idea by now!" Tenten grumbled frustrated.

"Do you hang out with him a lot?" Temari asked.

Sakura shook her head no. (AWE. So sad.)

"Well that's weird. You hang out with every one of the guys we know." Ino mused. "Unless… hey Sakura? Is he a _leaf_ shinobi?" All eyes darted to Sakura, boring down into her soul.

The tinge of a blush appeared on her cheeks as she shook her head.

"Ooooo! A long distance relation ship!!" Tenten sighed. "So romantic."

"Well that depends. Sakura, does he know you like him?" Temari asked.

She shook her head. No. _Only three questions left. _She thought to herself.

"Well let's see… Shinobi from the sand village visit the most often. So is he from Suna?" Ino asked.

"Stupid. You should have asked if I knew him. The only shinobi I'm acquainted with are from here or back home." Temari said.

"It doesn't matter. Is he?" Ino pressed.

Sakura's blush spread, and she nodded. _Two questions left._

"So, is he a shinobi Temari know well?" Tenten asked.

Another blush and a nod. _One more question. Only one more. _

"Wait." Temari held up her hand. Her face frozen in shock and horror. "Is he here now?"

Sakura nodded slowly. Tamari's body stiffened. That only left two possibilities. Both high ranking sand shinobi, both hardy ever hanged out with her, and both her brothers.

"It's Kankuro?!" she gasped, pointing a finger at Sakura. (!!)

"EW! It most certainly is _not_ him! Remember? She said she thought he was hot and I know for a fact Sakura would never think Kankuro was good-looking."

"But that means…" Temari's voice faded away, her eyes wider than ever. The other girls' expressions mirrored hers. Sakura was as red as could be.

"GAARA?!" they all shouted at once. (Yes people. And if you didn't get that you're stupid.)

"Ow!"

"Be quite!"

"He stepped on my foot!"

"It's not my fault!"

"What a drag."

"Bark!"

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"They'll hear us you idiot!"

The girls froze, their gaze locked onto the door leading into Sakura's walk in closet. They were across the room in a flash and opened the door reviling eight boys crammed into the tiny space. As soon as the door was open they fell out onto the floor in a messy heap of bodies.

"Get off me!"

"Get your dog off me!"

"More your foot!"

"Not until your brother moves his gourd!"

The girls screamed in horror. "What are you doing?!" Tenten screeched.

"Spying on you." Sai said mater-o-factly.

Temari and Tenten screamed even louder. Hinata fainted. Sakura turned as white as a sheet. But that would mean… they all knew she had a crush on Gaara! (NO! The horror!!)

"How long have you been in there?!" Temari questioned, thinking the same thing Sakura was. Her rage terrified even those who it was not aimed at.

"Since 'so, is he a shinobi Temari know well?'." Shikamaru quoted, standing up and straitening out his shirt. The other boys followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. "And what was with all the questions?"

Good. So they didn't know what they were talking about.

"And _what_ were you talking about, and why were me and Gaara's names in the mix?" Kankuro complained.

Great. How were they going to explain this?

"We were playing… ua… Guess that Shinobi!" Tenten exclaimed, quickly making up a story. "You think of a random ninja and everyone else has to guess who that is!"

"Oh," all the boys said. (Arn't they stupid? But that's why we love then, right girls?)

"Okay. Off topic here. Why we you spying on us?!" Temari roared at the cowering boys, all except (the amazingly cool) Gaara.

"We just wanted to know why we weren't invited." Naruto wailed.

"I told you!" Sakura yelled at him "We need girl time! As in 'NO BOYS' Get it?"

"Well, since you guys were spying on us you have to do anything we tell you to!" Tenten declared, seeing an opportunity to make the sleepover even better. (And yes, it makes it a WHOLE LOT better)The other girls grinned in agreement with her comment, except for Hinata. She was still passed out on the floor. Naruto stood her up but when she saw him holding her up on her feet she fainted again.

"No way! Not on your life!" Kiba growled.

"Come on boys. It's just one little favor." Temari batted her eyelashes, eyeing Shikamaru in particular.

"If we do you have to feed us!" Choji exclaimed. (typical Choji)

"Alright then. Food's down in the kitchen. Help yourselves." Sakura said. In an instant the boys were stampeding down the stairs.

"Great. What are _we_ going to eat?" Tenten asked as she helped Hinata to her feet again. She didn't re-faint this time.

Just then a puff of (CRACK) smoke appeared in the middle of the room and in it was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Have no fear! The magic Genie is here!" he sang before handing them a huge platter of seafood out of nowhere. "I love you all!" the Uchiha sang out again before disappearing in another cloud of smoke (Obviously on crack).

All was silent for a moment before Sakura said "Well that was weird."

"Yeah, _really_ weird." Temari added.

"Well, might as well eat the food!" Tenten exclaimed, grabbing the platter and rummaging through the seafood.

"Save me an egg roll!!" Temari shouted diving into the mess.

In no time an all out war broke out over the food only ending when every piece of it was gone, all except an assortment of blue pieces.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. It look's like shark." Tenten said, cocking her head to the side.

"It looks like K- Kisame…" Sakura whispered.

They all looked at each other, horrified for a moment before they all screamed at the same time. "Don't eat the shark!" (Mrs. Lovet and her meat pies was enough. They didn't need shish kabob Kisame as well.)

But instead of throwing it away they took the pieces of the seafood platter down to the guys so they could confirm their suspicion. The kitchen was a compliant mess, overturned with not a scrap of food left in the place. The boys had eaten it all, and they were obviously still hungry because they ate the shark bits before the girls could tell them _who_ it was. All the girls headed to the bathroom soon after.

"So boys," they declared once their stomach's had settled. "As agreed now you have to do one thing for us, anything we ask."

"So what do we have to do?" Neji asked, suspicious as to the girls' intentions (as he should be cuz wait till you see what it leads to!).

Temari smiled deviously. "We want to go play games at the arcade."

"But it's closed." Kiba said.

"That's where you guys come in." Sakura smiled.

**_There you go people. Hope you liked it. Keep reviewing so Crimson will come back. You'll get the next chapter either tomorrow or on thusday late afternoon. It all depends on how many reviews this chapter gets. Bye the way, The name of the next chapter is Chaper 3: Break in. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Break In

key: read or you won't get anything

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules Both of us. **

_**Crimson's still gong. :(**__** Well, it's a few hours late but her you go. Chapter three. Enjoy and review, enjoy and review. (Said in scary hypnotism voice.) But seriously people, more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up and the more likely Crimson can come over and help me with the rest. It only takes 2 minuts of your time. **_

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

**Re-cap**

Temari smiled deviously. "We want to go play games at the arcade."

"But it's closed." Kiba said.

"That's where you guys come in." Sakura smiled.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"Are you sure you're okay Hinata?" Naruto questioned, walking beside his friend, ready to catch her the moment she fainted again.

"I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto. R-really" Hinata stuttered.

"I don't see why we have to do this." Neji complained.

"Yeah… what a drag."

"Just be quiet and stop complaining." Temari commanded, gripping Shikamaru arm tighter and towing him along. Tenten did the same with Neji.

Kankuro kept pace behind Temari and Shikamaru, watching to make sure the lazy genius didn't try anything. Choji and Kiba were debating on the best way to spend a day while Sai listened, making comments to whose day he thought was the best so far.

The streets were deserted as they made their way through the town. The last of the sunlight faded, replaced by the faint glow of the nearly full moon and stars.

Sakura stiffened as the last of the day's light disappeared into nothingness. Now she was even more nervous, walking at the back of their group with a certain red headed sand ninja (who's EXTREAMLY hot) less than two feet to her side. At least he wasn't talking to her, not that he ever did before.

"So…" he started, keeping his voice low enough so only she could hear.

_**Great!! Now he starts talking to us!! **_

_Shut up! I'm trying to listen. _

Sakura turned her head so she could see him. Gaara's eyes were on the road beneath their feet, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes?" she questioned timidly, wanting him to go on.

Then he turned his gaze onto her. Sakura felt her heart squeeze and give a stutter. His eyes held no emotion, only a dark abbess of blank nothingness.

"Do you really think I'm 'hot'?" (Of course we do GAARA!!)

_**NO! Why did he have to ask that!!**_

Sakura was already blushing madly.

_What should I say?! _

_**ANYTHING!! And make it quick! He's staring at us!! **_

"Ua…" She stuttered out. "Well n-not exactly hot. (WHAT?? We kill you!) I… I just m-meant in comparison with your brother, t-that's all."

"Hn." Gaara responded, nodding his head briefly. "He _does_ where make-up." he said a little louder so his brother could here.

Kankuro turned around, his hands balled into fists. He was fuming, his face extremely red. "It's war paint!! (make-up) _War paint!!_"

Gaara smirked menacingly but made no motion to continue their conversation. The rest of the way to the arcade Sakura walked along, quickly and very stiffly, praying the boy next to her wouldn't say any more.

"Here we are!" Temari sang as they came to the back entrance into the arcade.

"Now remember the deal boys. You get us in and we will forgive you for spying on us."

Shikamaru was the closest to the door, looking at it with an analyzing gaze.

"What are you waiting for?!" Naruto yelled. "Just kick it in! Here, I'll do it!!"

"Wait." The genius stopped him. "We can't just barge in. We have to get in without anyone knowing. Hello?! What part of 'privet property' don't you understand?" Shikamaru pointed to the sine on the door.

"Oh, right." Naruto said sheepishly. "So how are we going to get in?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Gaara was there, touching the door handle lightly. A second later his sand had flown under the door and into the arcade.

_Click._

The red head touched the door gently, letting it swing open. "There. Problem solved." He said as if board by the whole situation.

"Ya!" Temari cried, pumping her fists into the air.

Gaara's wall of sand went up to protect him as the crowd of people behind him plowed their way though the open door. (Poor Gaara. He's so neglected.)

Kiba and Sai sped their way over to the racecar games while Shikamaru and Choji went for the basketball one. Naruto and Neji were engaged in a whack-a-moll battle to the death, and off in the corner Kankuro continued to inch towards the prize counter, eyeing a 2008 collector's addition holiday Barbie. Temari, Ino, and Sakura were in an all out three sided dance, dance revolution war, stomping one another into the dust. Hinata, being much more civilized than the other girls, was playing a video game involving blasting aliens into piles of goo with a machine gun.

Gaara seemed to be the only one not doing something. He simply continued to be himself, standing in the corner alone, observing everyone else. (AWE! He's all alone! What's wrong with you Sakura? Go make the guy feel involved!) Sakura was in the middle of the dance when she noticed him off by himself. She felt a little better when she noticed Tenten also had not found her calling and stood next to him, but neither one so much as looked at one another. Obviously they were going to need some help.

"I'm beat. I surrender." She huffed jumping down off the stage and letting the other two girls kill each other in their dancing war. Sakura made her way over to the two loaners and took them by the hands, surprised at her own bravery. (That a girl! We're glad you took our advice. And guess what?! You're TOUCHING Gaara!)

"Let go of me Haruno." Gaara growled.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Tenten questioned. She didn't answer. Sakura just continued to tow them to the back corner of the arcade where Rock Band was hooked up to a huge flat screen TV on the wall.

She pushed the weapons mistress into the chair in front of the drums and positioned Gaara in the middle of the platform in front of the TV. Before he could question her she grabbed the mike and went to turn on the game.

"What's going on Haruno?" Gaara hissed, not at all pleased by his position.

"Oh, just be quiet." She said, setting up the screen and walking back to him to take his gourd off his back. It was rolled into the corner before he had time to bat an eyelash and replaced by a strap, attached to the wireless electric guitar Sakura had shoved into his hands.

"Haruno." His voice snarled warningly.

"Come on Gaara. Don't be a party pooper. Just hit the buttons that appear on the screen in the correct order." She commanded.

Before he could protest, or at the very least command his sand to kill her the song started to pour out of the speakers. Tenten started in on the drums and Gaara turned towards the screen, searching for the buttons Sakura had mentioned. He found his instructions and started to hit what the game told him to. Surprisingly after missing the first few notes because he hadn't found the instructions he never missed a beat.

Sakura started in with the lyrics, hitting every note as she sang out the song. "Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand, off to never ever land." (Sandman by Matalica! Don't you think it fits?)

When it finally ended he turned away from Sakura's smiling face to see everyone else in the arcade clapping, pleased with the performance.

"That was so great you guys! Sakura, I had no idea you could sing like that!" Temari applauded.

"And who would ever have known baby brother can play the guitar?" Kankuro teased. One second later he was knocked out on the floor, a huge lump on his head where the end of the instrument had made contact with his skull.

"What are we going to do now?" Sai asked, exited to be in the middle of all the fun.

"Do you guys know what's on the next story?" Hinata questioned. Everyone's eyes were on her, surprised that she had actually talked. Suddenly nervous she went on. "If Gaara can open the door again (Cuz he's cool like that.) we can make it up there. No one's supposed to go unless you pay a whole lot of money to rent it."

"Rent what?" Choji asked.

Neji continued because Hinata was too embarrassed to continue. "We were up their once. The Hyuga clan rented it for a party."

"What is it?!" Naruto hollered, too impatient to wait. (Typical Naruto, but you've got to love him.)

"A Minnie (Did Neji just say Minnie?) Racecar Track."

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"What are we doing here Lee?" Matsuri asked meekly, eyeing the privet property sine on the slightly open arcade back door. (See needs to die. Don't you agree?)

"That is a good question. Uchiha. What are we doing here?" Lee asked Sasuke.

The chicken butt hair dude turned his head in their direction. "We're getting revenge. Here is my plan. Lock them in, then go get Kakashi. They're sure to get in loads of trouble."

"Excellent idea." Shino smirked. His bad side had come out because of his anger. How dare they not invite him?

Everyone contributed some sort of jutsu until the whole arcade was completely locked up tight. No one except perhaps the Hokage and a lot of other high ranking ninjas working together would be able to get in or out. The people inside were trapped.

"Now let's go get Kakashi." Sasuke smirked. The four of them started running down the street when all of a sudden they were stopped in their tracks by a puff of smoke appearing right in front of them.

Itachi appeared wearing a magicians' hat with stars and moons on it (like the one Mickey Mouse wears in fantasia); in his hand was a stick made to look like a magic wand.

"Brother!" he sang. "Will you be the best man at my wedding? Oh! But first, Matsuri? Will you marry me?"

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground and their eyes got _really_ big and anime bug-like.

"AWE! I forgot!" Itachi went on "I've got ants in my chocolate pudding! I must get them out! See you at the church!" Then he had disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Wait! Get back here! I must kill you and avenge my clan!!" Sasuke shouted, running down the street after his brother, his plans of getting everyone else in trouble forgotten.

Lee was kneeling on the ground trying to wake Matsuri up for she had fainted. "What's up with Itachi? Isn't he supposed to be a heartless murderer, member of the Akatsuki?" he asked. (Yes, but we like him better like this. There's nothing like a awesome crack murderer…)

"He's supposed to…" Shino said looking down the street in the direction Sasuke went.

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"I think he's smocking crack. My bugs could smell it all around him.

"Well, that would account for the cloud of smoke…" Rock Lee added.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Everyone in the arcade was laughing their heads off, walking down the stares back to the first level. Driving the racecars had been awesome, but in the end they decided it was time to go. One: because in a mad race to the death Kankuro and Tenten had crashed the cars into the side of the wall and two: because they were out of money.

"Well that was fun." Sai said, as happy as could be.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys spied on us." Sakura laughed as the neared the door.

"See? I knew we would have more fun if our sleepovers were combined. Girls along and boys alone is just so boring. It's better when we're together." Naruto said. (Naruto had a good idea! It's a sign of the apocalypse.)

"For once I agree." Temari added.

"Well, it's time to head back." Neji said.

"Awe! Why?" Sai complained.

"Uhhh… Because we're out of money?" Neji asked in his are-you-stupid-or-something tone.

Sai smiled. "Wait here!" (Oh no. Sai! Don't!)

Five minutes later Sai met them by the back door, exactly where he had left them. (Too late. He should have listened to us.) He was holding wires in his hands. "I pulled out the electrical system to the games! They'll run without money now!" he declared happily.

"Sai!!" everyone shouted.

"Alright let's go before we get caught and wind up in more trouble than before thanks to Sai." Kiba said, going to open the door. It didn't budge. Kankuro tried to help him but the door remained glued into place.

They were locked in.

_**Ooooo!! (Inserts scary ghost moans) What will happen?! Will they get out? Will Sasuke catch Itachi?? When on earth will the suggestive theaming come in?? Only I know the answer. I feel so evil right now. **_

_**SNEEK PEEK!! The next chapter is intitled Chapter 4: Locked in. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Locked In

Key: READ OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules Both of us. **

**_I know, I know. Two updats in one day? Well, you see I couldn't wait because..._**

KONNICHIWA FREAKS!! I'M BACK!! (15 explanation points! ) That's right people! crimson.tears.i.shed is back on the map!! And I'm just as hyper as ever!!

**_Ow. my ears! There bleeding. Make the noes stop. remind me again why I wanted you to come back and help me? _**

Oh, you know you missed me, the ruller of all the orange monkeys from the third demention!!

_**Okay... I don't even want to know what you're on.**_

HAPPY PILLS!!

**_Anyway, Heres the fourth chapter, Locked in. Enjoy and review because no reviews Crimson can't come over as often. Oh! IMPORTANT HERE!! As we have said we like to put little coments in. There in parentheses. YOU CAN READ AROUND THEM! Someone complaind (very nicely though so we're not mad) about those so we just wanted to let you know if you don't like them just read around them. _**

WOW!! That's one BIG craw dad!!

**_WHAT??_**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter four: Locked In

**Re-Cap **

"Alright let's go before we get caught and wind up in more trouble then before thanks to Sai." Kiba said, going to open the door. It didn't budge. Kankuro tried to help him but the door remained glued into place.

They were locked in.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Kiba huffed, out of breath from trying his fang over fang on the door. (Don't you think that tecknique rocks?) It had no effect. ( sad smiley face) In fact all of their jutsu had no effect on the door at all. It remained anchored in place.

"No luck with the windows." The girls announced, coming back down the stairs.

"The front door's not going to open any time soon." Gaara said as he and Kankuro made their way back to rejoin the others.

"So… were locked in right? There's no way we're getting out?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded grimly to confirm.

"Well doesn't this just suck?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. "Troublesome… what a drag."

"Wait. If were locked in here all night… What are we going to do about food?" Hinata asked. (I wonder why we made Hinata sat that and not Choji?)

"We don't have any." Said told her.

Choji turned white. "No food; how will we survive?!" (That's right, because he's haveing a deprived-of-food mental break down)

"Calm down Choji. Will find something to eat." Kiba reassured him. His friend was too busy eyes the dog on Kiba's head.

"I call the mutt." He announced. The dog boy hit him over the head.

"Guys?"

"No way! You're not eating Akumaru!"

"Guys?"

"You can't stop me! Chubbies rule!" (We SO agree!)

"Guys!"

Everyone looked around, startled that quiet Hinata would raise her voice. (OMG! Sime of the apocolips people!) She blushed madly when they looked at her and stuttered out what she was going to say.

"I- um… th-there's a p-phone over there." She pointed to the wall. And indeed, a phone was placed in the receiver mounted to the wall.

Kankuro lunged for it and pulled it of the cradle.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari said. "I'll call."

"No way! I got it first!"

"That's a cordless phone." His sister yelled at him.

"Your point? I got it first so I get to call." He argued back.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who got strangled by a cordless phone!" Temari yelled at him.

"That was once and I swear the thing was possessed!" (??)

The argument went on and on as everyone else stood back, their heads hung low and anime sweat droplets falling. (don't you just love those sweat droplests? There awesome.)

"Are they always like this?" Sakura mumbled, mostly to herself.

"No. Usually they're worse." Gaara answered her. She blushed at the fact he was standing next to her.

_Crash!_

"Great you broke it!"

"You were the one who wouldn't let me call!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah well-"

"Be quiet woman!"

"_What_ did you call me?" Temari question, Kankuro didn't have a chance to answer before she hit him over the head. (WE Love Temari X Konkuro fights! They make things interesting)

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sai asked.

"Looks like were going to be spending the night guys." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve his stress. It was going to be a _long_ (So long you have no idea)night.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"I called it!"

"I grabbed it!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Temari and Tenten had been fighting over the half-way deflated basketball for the last ten minutes, each claiming it as their make-shift pillow.

"Will you two give it a rest?" he asked.

"Never!!"

"It's no use." Sakura announced to the group. "There's nothing to use as bedding or pillows, or anything!" she said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Not so fast!" a voice echoed around them. The puff of smoke re-appeared and Itachi stepped out of the cloud wearing a Tarzon outfit. He was carrying huge bags, so many they couldn't be counted. He threw them onto the floor and took a bow.

"I bid you good day!" He announced. "Oh! And you're all invited to my wedding!" And then the Uchiha was gone, vanished in another puff of smoke.

"Okay. Is anyone else freaked out by the fact Itachi keeps showing up and giving us things?" Sakura asked the group. (Yes.)

"Is anyone more freaked out by the fact Itachi's getting married?" Naruto asked. (Double Yes.)

"I will be if there's another dead member of the Akatsuki in that bag." Temari declared pointing to one of the largest bags.

"Another?" Neji questioned. (Because the guys still don't know they became kanables!!)

"I wonder why he didn't just poof us out of here if he can poof himself in and out." Sai wondered out loud.

"Never mind." Said Sakura as she opened the first bag. "Look guys!"

The bags were jam packed with pillows, blankets, food, flashlights, and other essential slumber party items. Another war broke out as everyone scrambled to get their bedding before anyone else could. The girls headed to one corner of the vast arcade while the boys turned the opposite one into their own bunker.

Peering over the top of the piled up pillows they glared at each other, barley able to see one another past the huge empty, black space and the games. All eyes were on the last giant duffel bag in the middle of the floor. All was silent before everyone started to charge for the bag.

Naruto reached it first jumping on it and squeezing it tight, claiming it as his own. Seconds later, unable to stop running in time, the rest of the boys and the girls were pilled on top of him. Gaara, the only one not interested in the sleeping things (for obvious reasons) was the only one not involved in the dog pile. He just stood back and tried not to smirk (cuz he's cool like that.)

"We get it!" Kankuro declared.

"Actually I think the girls can have it." Naruto said.

"What?! We can't give out precious supplies to the enemy man! We're in a war here!" Neji declared, really getting into the game.

"But look! It's just a bunch of girl junk!" the blond haired boy said. Indeed all the bag contained was a bunch of art supplies and various other objects.

"OOOO!! Just look at this glitter! It's so pretty!" Ino squealed, looking at the supplies. (We want some!!)

"Alright. I guess you girls can have them under one conditions. You have to trade for it. Five pillows and two blankets. That's the final offer." Shikamaru haggled.

"WHAT?!" all the girls screamed.

"It's only fair. There are more of us then there are of you. So we should get more bedding." Sai explained.

A heated argument broke out, all the girls yelling at all the boys. Even Hinata got into the fight, screaming at her cousin, turning red in the face not from embarrassment but from the shouting.

Gaara stood back and watched the fight unfold before him (As usual).

"Hey guys!!" Naruto yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Look what I found." He held up a deck of cards and flashed it to the group.

"So?!" Everyone yelled back at him. The blonde caught a few of the guys eyes and as the silence dragged on everyone started to calm down and become interested in what Naruto was planning.

"I've got two words for all of you." He said, his foxy grin spreading over his face. (Pre pare youselves for this!) "Strip Poker."

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Strip poker?? No way!! I'm in!!

**_(Slowly tries to tip-toe away without being noticed)_**

Oh no you don't!! (Grabs Tristen by coller, dragging her off forcfully.)

**_NOOOO!! you'll never take me alive!! NEVER!! _**

Come on! Don't be such a baby! It's only strip poker!

**_I'm SHY!! _**

Next chapter Chapter five: Strip poker. Tune in to see what happens!

**_This isn't a TV serise Weirdo! Thay can't teknikaly 'tune in!' now let me go. _**

(Drags Tristen away while she continues to try and get away.) Arn't you glad I came back?

**_Why oh why did I want her back again? _**


	5. Chapter 5: Strip Poker

Key: Read or you won't get anything!!

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules Both of us!**

Got any twos?

**_...Go fish. _**

Oh! Hey everybody!! We decided not to play strip poker because SOMEBODY was too shy. So we're playing go fish insted.

**_And I'm winning. _**

No you're not!!

**_I love making you mad. It's helarious to watch. Espeshaly durring one of your sugar highs. (EVIL smiely face.)_**

ANYWAY, just because we're not playing poker doesn't mean a certain group on Ninja's aren't...

**_This is your cue to stop reading what were saying and start on the story already. _**

**That means NOW!!**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter Five: Strip Poker.

**Re-Cap**

I've got two words for all of you." He said, his foxy grin spreading over his face. "Strip Poker."

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Of course the girls had been reluctant to join the game. They took as long as possible getting into the pajama's Itachi had been nice enough to include. It was kind'a weird that they were their exact sizes (Itachi's a stalker!!). It was even weirder that he seemed to know they were going to need them (Correction. An OBCESSED stalker.). Each girl had a set of boxer-like underwear, long lounge pants, a sports bra, a tank top, and a t-shirt over that.

Temari's were deep purple, Ino's a pastel purple, Sakura's light green and pink, matching her eyes and hair, Tenten's a deep green, and Hinata's a light baby blue. They were grateful for their new outfits. They may have had more clothes on if they were wearing their day clothes but the simple, non-reviling underwear and bras made up for it.

When they appeared at the big table the boys had set up in the middle of the racecar track up stairs all the boys were already sitting around it, fully clothed in what they usually wore. Obviously they figured staying in their day clothes would help them win. They were wrong. (EVIL smiely face goes here).

The girls started to giggle as Shikamaru removed his pants.

All of the guys were now in nothing but their boxers, all except for Naruto and Gaara. The blond was sitting on his chair awkwardly, completely naked. (NO! Our eyes!!) He had lost his orange boxers in the last round.

Hinata had fainted _again_ and they had to dump ice water on her to make the girl revive. She was currently sitting in her seat, looking directly at her cards and trying very hard not to blush more than she already was though that was impossible.

Gaara on the other hand was luckier then Naruto. He still had his pants and boxers on though his shoes, socks, and shirt had been done away with. Sakura had to concentrate on not fainting like Hinata every time she eyed his well toned chest. (yes people. This is your cue to start drooling)

The girls were much better off. All of them were still decent, the worst being Ino wearing her sports bra, underwear, and one sock. Everyone else had at least five items left to go.

Ironic how things work out. The boys wanted to play, thinking they could get the girls naked and it ended up the other way around.

"Since I'm out can I put my clothes back on?" Naruto wined.

"No. You have to endure the torture like the rest of us." Neji said, sweat dripping from his brow. He _really_ wasn't looking forward to taking off his boxers after he lost this round, and make no mistake he _would_ loose. No ones hand could be worse than his. (Or could it??)

"Well Naruto, you _have_ gone ten minutes naked," Sakura deliberated. Hinata almost fell over at the word naked. "So I guess you can do us all a favor and put some clothes on… but you can only choose one article of clothing. That's it until the games over."

He made no hesitation in standing up and running to get his boxers in the pile across the room. Everyone shouted cries of discussed and shielded their eyes as he stood. Hinata fainted again, but Ino had revived her by the time Naruto returned with his bright orange boxers safely secured around his hipline. (Don't you ever wonder what all that fainting does to her heart? We bet it's not good.)

"Okay. Show your cards." Temari announced smugly, reviling her royal flush. All eyes scanned around the table looking for the worst hand.

Neji was about to stand up in defeat and remove his blue boxers when Ino cried out "Look's like Gaara's finally got to get rid of his pants!" Snickers erupted from all around the table. (Okay girls. Start hyperventalaiting) The Hyuga looked over and indeed Gaara's hand was worse.

Sakura was turning beat red. She didn't think she could take it but it was too late to run for the bathroom. Gaara had already stood up and had unbuttoned his pants. They were coming off sometime in the next three seconds weather she wanted them to or not. Secretly she did but then she would probably faint and they would all know.

So she watched, unable to tear her eyes off him as Gaara unzipped his pants. His face was calm and relaxed, emotionless as usual. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a blush of his face.

"WOOO!! Take it off!!" Kankuro teased. Gaara shot a death glare at his brother as he swiftly pulled down his pants and threw them into the discard pile.

Low 'oooo's came from the guys as the girls squealed. "Oh. My. God! Gaara wears leather boxers?!" Kankuro gasped. (Sorry people. It's a life-long obsession. We _had_ to put it in.)

Now, the remnence of a blush coated the red head's face.

"Let me see!" Temari cried, jumping to her feet and pulling her brother a few feet away from the table before he could sit down. Now the black leather boxers were in plain view of everyone in the room.

"Well baby brother, who would have ever thought you had it in you?" she said. (We did!!)

The teasing and jokes continued around the table and surprisingly with every passing second the color of Gaara's face came dangerously close to matching the color of his hair.

Sakura had expected herself to blush madly and then pass out. She was wrong. All the color drained from her face and her breathing stopped.

After several minutes it was Hinata who noticed her. "Hey guys. I think Sakura's going to be sick."

Everyone's attention shifted immediately from Gaara's (SMEXY) underwear to Sakura's dangerously pale face.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino called, shaking her friends shoulder. "Snap out of it."

"What? Is the sight of Gaara in leather boxers too horrifying for you?" Kankuro teased. Gaara's fist made contact with his brother's head, sending him to the ground before he walked around the table to see if Sakura was alright, as the others were doing. (Kankuro probobly has a lot of brain damage from saying stupid stuff like that.)

"Are you alright Haruno?" he asked, his tone hard.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out, snapping out of it. "I just need some water." She tore her eyes of him and to the glass of water (That appeared out of nowhere randomly) being offered to her. She drank it down gratefully.

"I think that's enough guys." Shikamaru insisted.

"AWE! But I was having fun!" Sai complained. "I've never played this before! And I haven't even gotten a chance to take off my boxers." He moved to remove the striped colored thing from his body.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. The boys tackled Sai before anything was visible.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"So, what now?" Choji asked after the boys had used a whole role of duck tape to forcibly hold up Sai's boxers. (He's going to have one hell of a time getting those off.)

"Now we play truth or dare." Tenten said menacingly.

"Okay! I'm in! Just let me get my pants first-"

"No!" Ino yelled at Naruto. "The rule is we all have to stay exactly like we are until morning. Got it?"

No one dared to arguer with her. So instead the girls stayed in the remnince of their PJ's and the boys in their boxers, as they sat back down around the table.

"Alright. Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Dare."

"Just as I expected." She smiled evilly. "I dare you to get up on the table and pop, lock, and drop it in front of us…"

"No problem." He huffed.

"…with Kankuro." She added. The genius turned chalk white. Moments later everyone had erupted into laughter as the boys hopped down off the table.

"My turn! Sakura, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth." She said. Anything would be better than what Shikamaru and Kankuro had just gone through.

"Good. Tell us why you almost passed out when Gaara took of his pants."

**Cliff hanger!! **

_**And the worst part is you'll have to wait until next thusday to read the following chapter. he he he**_...

Oh no you don't Tristen!! You will NOT torture our readers like that!!

**_Awe... (Puts down chainsaw and hocky stick.) but I WILL make them wait until we have 30 reviews. _**

No... wait. Okay, I guess that's not too bad. so since we have 22 right now you guys only need 8 more!! Come on!! (Pumps fists into air.) You can do it!!

**_So until next time people. Then you'll get Chapter 6: Seven Minutes in Heaven. _**

Now is that a suggestive title or what?? I can't wait!


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Minutes in Heaven

Key: Read or you won't get anything!!

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules Both of us!!**

**_Sorry. I'll be busy tomorrow so I thought it was best we put this early incase you guys met the review requierment and killed us for not posting till thursday._**

What are we going to do tonight Brain?

**_The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world. _**

**They're Pinky! They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain Brain, Brain Brain!!**

Hey! How come they say your name more Tristen?! No fair. I want to me The brain!

**_No. _**

But-

**_No. _**

Fine! but I WILL Think of a way to get back at you! Just you wait.

**_Bring on the torture. _**

Oh, Kind of like the tourture that happens when we put-

**_SHH!! They can't know that! They have to read the chapter first! _**

How about when we put THOSE TWO in the closet together?

**_Very nice Pinky. You see, this is why we make such a good team. _**

**On to the story!!**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter six: Seven Minutes in heaven.

**This most awesome chapter is dedicated to our new friend (And stalker) HugeSakurafan1**

**Re-Cap**

"Truth." She said. Anything would be better than what Shikamaru and Kankuro had just gone through.

"Good. Tell us why you almost passed out when Gaara took of his pants." (NO!! Anything but that!!)

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Sakura started turning red immediately. She couldn't tell them that!

"I move to change the game!" Ino declared, saving Sakura from humiliation.

"But-" Naruto tried to say. He was cut off when Ino dragged him to his feet and across the room shoving him into the closet, closing and locking the door behind him.

"New Game!" she said brightly. "Seven minutes in heaven!"

The boys snickered.

"Now who's going to be Naruto's lucky girl?" Ino asked. Before anyone could say or suggest anything Tenten stood up.

"Way-to-go Tenten!" Kiba shouted. Neji turned pale.

"Actually, I'm not going. I'm just bringing her to him." She said slyly. She caught Hinata by the arm and dragged her to the closet.

"N-No Tenten! I c-can't!!" she streaked. Neji turned even paler. But neither Hyuga was able to say anything before Hinata was shoved into the closet. (OO!! What now?!)

"Start the clock!" Tenten announced.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

It was pitch dark and completely silent in the closet. That was until Hinata's breathing turned into erratic gasps. She was _so _nervous she couldn't even breathe right. She couldn't do this!

"Umm…" Naruto stuttered "So…w-who is there?"

"Aaa!" Hinata gasped feeling his breath right in front of her face. Somehow she had ended up against the back of the closet wall with Naruto in front of her.

"S-s-sakura? T-tenten? Temari? Ino…?" he asked, receiving no answer for any one of them. "Oh no! They did _not_ set me up with the dog!!" he wailed. (We thought about it, but decided to be nice this time.)

"N-no." Hinata stuttered out, trying to calm him down.

"Oh! Hinata! I- I never thought it would be you! You're always so shy. I wouldn't think you would come even if everyone was pressuring you to."

"I- I d-didn't want t-to. They f-forced me." She said. (nice Hinata. that's going to make him feel good.)

"Oh," Naruto's tone was obviously really depressed. (Told you.) "I get it. Don't worry Hinata. We don't have to do anything. Oh! Um, not because I don't want to! No, nothing like that! I- I'd like to make out with you because I really do like you. It's just you don't want to. I can't blame you. None of you girls would ever like me like that."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm?"

"D-did you r-really mean t-that?"

"Mean what?"

"D-do you really l-like me?"

"Oh no! Did I say that out loud?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!! (Yes you're very stupid.) Rule number one: NEVER tell the girl you like that you like her!! Shoot!! Hinata, I'm sorry. I never meant to say that. I just sort of went on a rant didn't I? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

An awkward silence engulfed the closet.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?"

"You k-know when you were s-spying on us? Well, b-before we played Guess that Ninja or whatever it was we w-were playing W-who do you like? It's a game where y–you get asked up to ten questions and e-everyone else has to g-guess who it is you l-like." (Stop stuttering! Do you have any idea how hard it is to write in the stutters??)

"Yeah?" he encouraged her to go on. Talking would help their time pass more quickly, so the awkwardness wouldn't continue.

"Well, I only g-got asked four questions b-before they figured it out. Would you like to here m-my answers"

"Sure," Naruto said, not really sure where this was going (Cuz he's stupid.).

"T-the boy I l-like… He's an s-shinobi. He's n-not on my t-team. He's loud, and he's r-really hyper."

"Sound's kind of like me. Do I know him? I bet we would be good friends." Naruto thought out loud, anxious for the minutes to hurry up and pass. (SO cluless.)

Suddenly there were a pair of warm hands on his shoulders, turning him around. All he could see through the gloom were a pair of bright eyes and Hinata's petit figure.

"Naruto…" she breathed, a wave of bravery breaking over the top of her, driving her on. "Yes, you know him, but I don't think you could be friends. After all, it would be very strange to be friends with yourself." Her hands traveled from his shoulders, up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"H-Hinata…" he managed to breath out before she drew him closer, pressing their lips together. Her hand's knotted in his hair, and his arms wrapped around her waist, molding her body to his, together deepening the kiss. (Sugestive eyebrows!!)

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Neji sat at the table, his hands balled up into such tight fist his fingernails drove themselves into his skin, drawing blood. His leg refused to stop shaking up and down rapidly.

"Calm down Neji," Tenten reassured him. "It's Hinata and Naruto for crying out loud! Of course she's crazy about him but it's not like he has any idea. And come on, it's _Hinata. _She would never do anything. EVER." (Wrong.)

He did not become any less nervous. (Poor Neji.) Tenten sighed in defeat. Everyone else was caught up their tales of past seven minutes in heaven experiences whether they be their own or someone else's. The things they said did little to lessen Neji's worried mood.

Sakura sat quietly at the table, trying to avoid the beautiful jade eyes that hadn't left her since her almost dying experience after seeing their owner in his boxers.

"Haruno?" His voice was stern.

Oh, why oh why did he have to talk to her now?

"Y-Yes?"

"You never answered the question." He whispered, his eyes pressing for an answer. She started turning read.

Neji kept fidgeting. Would the damn clock ever go faster? According to its hands the two had 1 minute and six seconds left.

Five. Four. Three. Two, One. Great. Only fifty nine seconds to go. He could make it, right? Right?!

"I can't do this!!" he hollered, jumping to his feet and marching towards the closet so fast it would make your head spin. Gaara and Sakura were broken apart from their staring match as his eyes demanded their answer and hers desperately tried to hide it.

"What part of 'It's Naruto and Hinata!' didn't you understand. There not doing anything-" (Wrong again.) Tenten trailed off as Neji opened the door. Both their jaws dropped to the floor.

Of course Naruto was still only wearing his boxers, as agreed, and Hinata only had on her short-like underwear and her tank top, the rest of her clothes being discarded during strip poker.

What was worse was their position. Naruto had Hinata backed up against the wall, his hands on her upper thigh, one of her legs wrapped around his torso as the other held her up. Their faces appeared to be permanently glued to each other's as they continued to go on French kissing, not appearing to notice their guests.

"Hinata!" Neji shrieked his voice cracking as it soared through normal boy octaves and into the female opera singer range. The two broke apart immediately, whipping their heads around to look at their intruders. Both of their faces turned redder than Gaara's hair. (Hard to imagin right?)

"H-hi N-Neji." Hinata stuttered out.

"Umm… Is our time up?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

It was Neji's turn to have his face look like it was badly sunburned. "Yes Naruto." He said through gritted teeth. "You time is up. It's up in the closet, it's up when it comes to you ever touching my cousin again, and it's up in your life because I'm going to kill you."

"H-hold on Neji. It wasn't like that!" Naruto insisted, but it was too late. Neji yanked his cousin away from Naruto and leaped on him determined to pound him into dust with his fists.

"Is it Naruto and Neji's turn to go into the closet together?" Sai asked curiously as he watched the two wrestle their way around under the coat rack. (AWKWARD!)

At Sai's comment the two boys broke apart as quickly as possible. (Still awkward.)

"Okay." Temari said changing the topic. "New game." Everyone looked at her with untrusting eyes. Their last game change hadn't turned out so well.

Hey Tristen?

**_Yeah? _**

I finaly figured out how to 'Repay' you.

**_How? I don't think it could be worse then what Neji had to go through. _**

Oh it's worse.

**_...H-How? _**

(Wicked Evil Smiely face.) I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!

**_NO!! Anything but Barny!! Spare me!!_**

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?!

**_(On the ground, in the fetal position, twitching like mad, looking like having a sejure.)_**

Keep a look out for our next chapter!! all you GaaraxSakura fans out there will LOVE it cuz the next couple of chapters are filled with gooy, lovey, dovey, fulff!!

**_N-Next ch-chapter... H-Hide and S-seek. _**

By! I've got to go take Tristen to the hosbital**. **

**_T-too much c-cutness!! _**


	7. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

Key: Read or won't get anything!!

Naruto rules crimson.tears.i.shed

**_Naruto rules Tristen1497_**

**Naruto rules Both of us!**

Well here it is. Chapter seven. :(

**_Oh, stop being depressed. It doesn't fit your personality. _**

No. I'll always be depressed... forever...

**_Don't tell me you're still made I didn't have permenet damage from the barny (Shivers) thing, are you?_**

_Maybe... _

_**And I'm suposed to me the cinical one!! **_

Whatever... Let's just see what Temari has planed...

**_Fine, Miss Emo. _**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness filled, sleepover of doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on private property) 

Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

**Re-cap**

"Okay." Temari said changing the topic. "New game." Everyone looked at her with untrusting eyes. Their last game change hadn't turned out so well.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Everyone fidgeted nervously as they sat around the table. What on earth did Temari have up her sleeve this time?

"The next game is… hide and seek!!" she squealed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. An awkward silence filled the space. (Insert crickets chirping.) "Okay, okay, you got me. It's more like sardines." (More crickets chirping.)

"Come on guys! It will be fun!" Temari said. "We can hide anywhere on the three floors. There's the actual arcade, roughly the size of the inside of a Fry's supermarket (Yes. We're that bad. We made a reference to Frys.) the employ lounge, the prize room, the managers office, and that's just the first floor!

"Then there's this floor," she looked around the room they were in. It was only a little bit smaller than the Fry's sized first story with a track going around the whole room, crashed or broken cars lining the walls, seven closets filled with everything from driving gear to car parts, and of course the table in the middle where they were now.

"And the attic," Temari pointed to the stairs in the far right corner. "Up there is all the broken games and other things the arcade has gotten rid of. There's plenty of places to hid."

"Alright. I'm in." Kiba said enthusiastically. Akumaru barked in approval. Everyone else mumbled their agreement.

"Okay then, here are the rules. Rule one: all the lights have to be off at all times. No flashlights or anything else that makes a glow. Rule two: If you know where someone is hiding you can't tell, even after you're found. And you are not to expose them. Rule three: once you hide you can't move. You have to stay there until the game is over. And rule four: once you are found you are to help the person who's it to find the rest of the people. Please keep in mind rule two while doing this. Any questions?"

"Yeah, who's it?" Naruto asked. Seven 'not it's' rang out. "AWE! That's not fair! I call a re-do!" Naruto wined. Everyone just laughed and dragged him down stairs. He was put in the corner by the back door and told to close his eyes. The lights went down, leaving only the faint glow of the different colored lights shining from the arcade games.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"One. Two. Three." Naruto counted, his tone extremely board until he made it all the way to one hundred. (Who knew he could count that high?!)

"Ready or not. Here I come!" he shouted (Are you read people for what's about to come?) His voice reverberated around the seemingly empty space.

"Okay. Where are they?" he whispered to himself as he headed into the gloom. "OW!" he cried, stubbing his toe on one of the games.

"You, who? Guys? Come out come out wherever you are…" he whispered to the building itself.

"Ow!" Another game to pass equaled another stubbed toe. This was going to be a long night.

Neji was sure he would win. There was no doubt about it. With his byakugon he could see Naruto before Naruto saw him. It would be easy to remain in secret as he lay down across the tops of two six feet high video games. Who would ever think to look up?

Hinata had hid in a relatively easy place, for she wanted to be found. That meant she could spend time with Naruto, time Neji wouldn't let her have if he knew about it. She stood very still, hiding pressed against the crevice in between two games.

Tenten was underneath the pool table, so tired she thought she might fall asleep. Oh, well. If she did she would just start snoring and be found that much quicker. Then she could go to sleep in her make-shift bed.

Sai was wandering around in the dark. What _was_ hide and seek? (Typical Sai) No one had ever explained it to him. What was the object of this game? He squinted through the gloom, happy when he noticed Naruto on the other side of the room, doing the same thing. Perhaps he was doing it right, walking through the room, looking around for something. Maybe he would go ask Naruto, just to be sure he was doing things right. (Idiot!)

Choji was in the employ lounge, stuffing his face with anything he could find in the Minnie fridge before hiding behind the sofa, the crunching noises traveling out into the night.

Kiba hid in one of the wrecked car's trying to keep his dog quiet with little success. Why was it Akumaru was always a good dog during missions but never during games? (Because dogs suck?)

Kankuro had hid himself amongst the prizes, hiding in plain sight as a giant life-size Barbie doll. (Awesome right?) No one would ever find him. With his make-up, wait. No! _War paint_ and his jump suite along with a blond wig he found he could easily pass for gymnastics Barbie (Almost TOO easily actually...)

Ino hid up in the attic, bending in an unnatural position to squeeze between the remains of two demolished games. It looked to her like they had been beaten with bats, probably by some drunken teenagers. Oh, speak of the devil. There was an empty beer bottle by her foot. She knew because she accidentally touched it and it went rolling across the floor.

Temari was hidden up inside the open air vent, directly above the table they had played poker at. No one would ever find her there. It was the perfect hiding spot.

Shikamaru was in the boys make shift bed, hidden under the blankets. He was asleep before five minutes had passed. (Shika's so cool like that!)

Sakura tiptoed through the arcade as quickly as she could. She just couldn't seem to find a good place to hide. The young girl made her way through the back hallway past the employ lounge and to the back office, the owner's privet place.

As quietly as possible she opened the door, quickly shutting it behind her, praying the hinges would not squeak. They remained silent.

The room was reasonably large with file cabinets along one wall and books and magazines in the shelves along the other. There were two closets in the room stuffed with stuff Sakura couldn't even identify. At the back of the office was a giant dark wood desk, like a huge box sitting on the floor. A chair positioned itself behind it.

Sakura walked around and bent down to squeeze into the space under the desk put there to provide leg room to the desk's user. She pulled the chair back in and inched backward waiting for her back to hit the wood panel at the back. Instead her back came in contact with something else. Something smooth like wood yet warm, and more gentle (Not to mention VERY HOT)

"Ow!" someone hissed out in a whisper. Sakura froze in place, her back still pressed firmly against the other person's bare chest.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"Get… back… here Itachi!" Sasuke (Gay.) huffed as he ran down the pitch dark and disserted street. "I must avenge the death of my clan!" No one answered him as his voice echoed in the empty space.

"This is boarding. I'm going to go have my own sleep over with my bugs." Shino huffed. "And you're not invited!!" He ran down the street before Sasuke (Another gay) could say anything. Oh, well. He wasn't helping anyway.

"Great. Now I'm all along with my crazy brother on the loose." Sasuke mumbled. In fact he was alone. Shino had just ditched and Rock Lee and Matsuri had disappeared a long time ago. Come to think of it… where _were_ they?"

Meanwhile…

A (Totally awesome and quit possibly drug induced) puff of smoke appeared in an alleyway outside of Ichi Raku Ramen.

"Hello my beautiful feyonse!" Itachi sang. Then he froze. In front of him were Rock Lee and Matsuri, making out. They turned to look at the Uchiha, surprised. (Didn't see that coming did you? RANDOMNESS!! And no we don't like the couple. It's just F-ing hilarious.)

"Oh, how could you betray me?!" Itachi cried, anime tears rolling down his face. "I kill you!" (AKMED!!) He then pulled out a bazooka (Because they are the coolest ever) and aimed it at their heads.

_BOOM!!_

Meanwhile again…

Sasuke was walking swiftly towards Kakashi's apartment. Maybe his sensei could help him kill his brother. When he reached the apartment complex he was surprised to see the white haired man just leaving.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called, running up to him. His teacher looked at him in his lazy manner.

"Yo, what's up Sasuke?" he asked (In a awesomely cool Kakashi way)

"I need your help! Itachi's in the village!! He came up and appeared in a puff of crack smoke and asked Matsuri to marry him and then disappeared! We've got to catch him!"

"Gee, I'd love to help Sasuke but I have to go see Tsunade. She says we have had some problems with lights going on and off over at the arcade, and I have to go check it out right away."

"The arcade?" Sasuke questioned, thinking out loud. "Oh! That's right! Kakashi! Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari broke into the arcade! That's why the lights are acting up!"

"What?" his sensei asked, confused by all the names.

Sasuke took a deep breath, preparing to repeat what he had just said when the infamous cloud of smoke appeared again. (EVIL smiley face. Guess what's happens NEXT?)

Itachi stepped out wearing nothing but a hot pink Speedo (Yes. That's right people. HOT PINK) "Hey guys! I've finally realized it's the life of a single dude for me! Want to celebrate with me? We can all go skinny dipping!" (………)

Kakashi's and Sasuke's jaws dropped. Sasuke ran away as fast as he could. Kakashi fainted. Then, as usual, Itachi disappeared in his awesome cloud of (Crack) smoke.

(Holding hands over mouth.)

**_What's wrong with you? _**

(Still holding hands over mouth and face turring BRIGHT red.)

**_Come on. Let it out. You know you can't risist. (Suggestive eyebrows.)_**

HHHAHAHAAHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHHAAAAA!! That's was hilarious!! PINK SPEEDO!! HAAA!!

**_I knew you couldn't be mad forever. You didn't even last one chapter. _**

N-next ch-chapter, Chapter 8: H-help me s-s-sleep! HAAA!! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SO funny.

**_umm... It wasn't that funny Crimson. _**

HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**_Great. Now I'm going to have to put up with her REALLY anoying laughter for the next two hours. UGGGG. Save me. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Help me Sleep

Yeah, so I'm secretly putting the next chapter up for you. Tristen doesn't know that I'm doing this so keep quiet.

**_What do you mean you're secretly putting the next Ch. Up? I'm sitting right here watching you ya baka._**

Oh yeah. Ha I forgot. Hey Tristen, why are you so quiet? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE ME? (running around in a Naruto outfit smiling like a maniac and singing our made up song called "Don't Run over the Hobos")

**_Because I prefer staying out of the insane asylum._**

(stops running around) HEY! I WAS ONLY THERE ONCE AND IT WASN'T THAT BAD! (starts running around again while singing "There Coming to Take Me Away")

**_WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING AROUND YOU IDIOT! (pulls out bazooka and aims at Crimson)_**

AHH! I'M SORRY TRISTEN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! (hiding under the covers of a pretty girly girl blanket) HA! NOW TRY AND GET ME TRISTEN!

**_Where in the world did you get that and why do you have it?_**

(peeks out from under the covers) I got it from Target and I got it for this reason. To hide from you. YOU CAN'T GET ME HERE!! It's too girly for you to touch!! Your hand will be burnt off!

**_Oh and you think that can stop me from getting you?_**

Um… Yessss…

**_Wrong! (grabs Crimson and drags her out from under the covers) Come on let's get you medication._**

NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! NEVER! AHH LET ME GO!!

**_You can start reading the story now cuz I've got to give Crimson her meds so we won't have to send her back to the insane asylum._**

I prefer the term nut hut if you don't mind!!

_**Whatever…. Read on people. Here's where the fluff comes in. **_

Whoever knew you were capable of writting fluff?

**_Shut up and get over here so I can shuve this needle in your arm. _**

No!! I don't want to take my meds yet!!

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter 8: Help me Sleep

**Re-cap**

Kakashi's and Sasuke's jaws dropped. Sasuke ran away as fast as he could. Kakashi fainted. Then, as usual, Itachi disappeared in his awesome cloud of smoke.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Sakura froze up. She knew that voice.

"Haruno, move over. You're touching me."

It was him. (Insert little girl squeels) He was the only one who ever called her Haruno instead of Sakura.

"Haruno!" Gaara's sharp voice commanded. His tone made her snap out of it and jump to the side, away from his (Hot, tone, sexy...) bare chest.

"Sorry," she murmured, hopping he couldn't see her blush through the pitch blackness surrounding them. Sakura didn't think it was possible seeing as all she could see of him was the shadow of his outline, made only slightly prominent because his skin was so pale. Now that you mention it, why was he so pale? He came from a desert. Didn't that mean he was supposed to have a tan?

"Haruno!" Gaara hissed for the umpteenth time.

"Yes?" she asked, realizing he had been calling her name for a while now while she was preoccupied with the question of his skin tone.

"Get out of here! This is my hiding spot."

Her anger finally started to flare up.

"No it's not!" she hissed back, careful to keep her tone irritated yet quiet.

"I was here first." He argued back.

"Well it's not like you called dibs or anything." She challenged.

"Then I call it. Dibs!" Gaara replied. (How cute!! Gaara called dibs!)

"Double dibs!"

"You can't-"

"I just did! Besides, its not like I _want_ to stay all cramped up here with you." She lied. "It's just that I literally _can't _move. Rule number three: once you hide you can't move."

Gaara groaned. She was right. But still, he didn't want to be trapped under here with _her_ of all people.

"Just be quiet! You don't want to loose do you?"

Well… he didn't. Sabaku no Gaara _never_ looses. So he supposed he would just have to withstand a few hours of close-contact torture with this girl.

The silence between them was unbearable. Sakura kept fidgeting in her spot right next to Gaara, their backs up against the back of the desk, their heads turned towards the only entrance to their hiding place. She couldn't help it. She just couldn't seem to stop moving around, not with Gaara's bare arm just a few inches away from the skin of her arm.

"Stop fidgeting!" he commanded, trying to keep his voice low.

"I can't!" she hissed back. "This is… unbearable."

"You're telling me…" he mumbled back.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you would at least talk to me. The silence is suffocating me."

"We're talking right now."

"No we're not. We're arguing. There's a difference."

"Well, I thought you wanted to win and in order to do that we have to be quiet so shut up!"

"You're the one who's yelling at me."

"Tussah." Gaara mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe… we should just go to sleep. That way it will be quiet, no one will hear us, and because we're asleep the silence won't bother me."

Gaara didn't respond. "G-Gaara?" she whispered.

"…You go ahead and sleep. I'll stay up."

"But that won't work! I can't sleep knowing you're watching me! You have to sleep to."

"…I don't sleep."

The silence returned.

"Oh, I forgot. Shukaku…" she whispered. (Yeah, yeah. We know he's supposed to be gone by now but just pretend will you?! We LOVE that cute little tanuki!!)

"So… you've never slept?" Sakura asked, trying to keep the conversation going rather than to return to the pit of silence.

"Not unless it was during my jutsu." Gaara grumbled back, annoyed that this girl kept him talking.

"Amazing… I wonder how your body can take that?" She thought out loud.

He shrugged his shoulders and though they weren't touching somehow Sakura felt the motion.

"That must be nice. Not having to slow down and rest, no loosing time, no nightmares…"

"No dreams at all." He reminded her, his tone slightly depressed.

"Oh… but really when you think about no dreams is better than dreams and nightmares."

"But don't you think the good dreams would make up for all the nightmares?" Gaara questioned.

"I-I don't k-know…" Sakura stammered surprised at the direction their conversation had taken.

"You need to stop hanging out with that Hyuga girl. You're starting to pick up her stutter." Gaara commented.

Sakura hugged her legs to her body tightly and stiffly nodded her head. Being in the same confined place with Gaara for so long was making her so nervous she could hardly stand herself.

"Hey, Haruno?" he asked after several silent minutes together. Sakura noted his tone. It was different, somehow. Not as hard and stern as usual, but weaker, vulnerable. She turned towards him wishing she could see his face through the dark, but failed. If she could she would have seen the worried lines etched into his forehead.

"It's Sakura. I'd like you to call me Sakura." She corrected him.

"Why?"

"Well… everyone calls me Sakura, my friends do anyway, and since you're Naruto's friend and Naruto's my friend wouldn't that make us friends to?"

It took him a minute to understand her analogy, but when he finally got it as usual the sand master just shrugged. Him? Friends with Sakura Haruno?

"I-Is that okay? I'm mean… you _are_ the Kazekage. If that would be too informal…"

Sakura let her voice die away as she felt him turn to look at her. If only she could have seen his are-you-crazy look on his face, but she couldn't so he let it show in his tone.

"Informal? Are you kidding me? I'm trapped inside of an arcade –an arcade I broke into no less- in the middle of the night, in my (leather) boxers, hiding in the cramped space under a desk talking to you about I don't know what, with another eleven crazy people out their looking for us. At the moment I don't feel anything like a Kazekage."

She nodded, feeling embarrassed for asking him to call her by her first name in the first place. She should have just let him ask what he wanted to ask.

The silence returned.

"Sakura?" he questioned breaking the stillness, the name rolling off his toung in a strange manner for he was unused to saying it. Sakura's breathing hitched. He had never before spoken her name. Worst of all his tone was the same as last time. Shy, uncomfortable, like a child asking for something inappropriate.

"Y-Yes?" she whispered.

"W-What's it like… to dream?" Great. Now he was the one stuttering.

"Um… I don't know exactly… At least I don't know how to explain it. It's like… you're free to do whatever you wish and everything that's real doesn't matter anymore because you're in your own world, free of the real world and all its problems. And in your dreams even though nothing makes since you can understand what's happening. You know what your subconscious it telling you… the truth of what you think; your real desires. You're just… free."

He didn't say anything and when she peered through the gloom she could she his outline perfectly still beside her, making no motion.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this."

"N-No. It's alright. You helped a lot. Now I understand… at least a little bit better than before. …Do you think you could give me an example? Tell me one of the dreams you had?"

"You know… I could explain for hours and give you a play-by-play of every dream I've ever had –or at least the ones I remember- but it's not the same as actually experiencing it. If you really want to know you have to dream for yourself."

Her eyes had adjusted by now and Sakura could see the are-you-crazy look back on his face. "Do you really want me to fall asleep, allowing Shukaku to come out, destroying everything in his wake?"

"Okay… so it wasn't my best idea." Sakura admitted.

"You think?"

"Well, actually I was thinking about this special jutsu Tsunade-sama taught me. It's used for ninja who have had a traumatic experience and can't sleep because of it. I could try it on you if you want. And don't worry. It's meant to lock the worst parts of your memories and such inside your mind so you shouldn't have nightmares, that and it should hold shukaku back as well. That way you could dream. What do you say? Want to try it?"

Gaara was still, debating the matter over and over again in his head. What was the worst that could happen? It wouldn't work, he'd go on a killing spree, Sakura would probably be the first to go, they would be found because of her screams and they would loose the game? It wasn't _that_ bad, right?

"A-Alright…" he whispered to her.

Sakura squared her shoulders and shifted her position so that she was kneeling in front of him. Shakily, her hands reached forward, coming in contact with his bars chest. One hand trembled its way to the area above where his heart rested, the other slid up over his chest, his neck, and his face to his forehead where it stopped.

She noted his heart seemed to be pounding quite rapidly below the delicate touch of her finger tips. "Relax." She breathed letting her chakra flow into his body through her fingers. His heart rate and breathing slowed and Gaara's eyelids began to slide shut.

"Sleep now Gaara. Sleep." Sakura whispered as he drifted into unconsciousness.

She was prepared for him to jolt awake any moment and hit her for doing that to him. She was prepared for Shukaku to come out and kill her. She was even prepared for the fact that he might never wake up, either that or his heart stop from the surprise of seeing a dream. She wasn't prepared for what happened.

He had been out for less then five minutes when suddenly Gaara's hands shot out towards her and garbed her firmly, encircling her shoulders. Sakura expected next he would open his eyes reviling yellow pupils had break her in half, but what came next was even more traumatizing.

Gaara hugged her tightly to his bare chest, like a giant human pillow and refused to let her go. He fell over onto the floor so that he was sleeping on his side, Sakura still crushed to his chest. She tried to get free while at the same time attempting not to wake him. Who knew what he would do if that happened.

Eventually she was able to turn so her back was pressed into his chest but his unbreakable grasp was too much. She was stuck, curled up on her side, on the floor, under a random desk, in a secluded part of the arcade, being hugged to death by the murderous Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, wearing nothing but his black leather boxers. (How awesome is that?)

"Cherry blossom…" he murmured, (So CUTE!!) still a sleep. Sakura stiffened. What he was dreaming about she would never know. All she knew was that it was going to be a long night.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

It was. They were there for what seemed like forever before the door opened and voiced entered the room.

"I'm telling you; they've got to be in here!" Temari said.

"She's right. It's the only place we hadn't checked." Shikamaru agreed.

"Sure, side with your girlfriend." Neji mumbled. Sleep deprivation was getting to him.

There was a bunch of rummaging around and a lot more talking. Sakura couldn't take it.

"Guys!" she screamed in a whisper. All the sound stopped. Then there was a scramble of feet, the pulling back of a chair and a flashlight being shined into her eyes. The whole gang was there, their heads peering in, surprise and shock on their faces upon seeing Gaara asleep hugging Sakura to death.

"Help." She pleaded out, her voice traumatized. Her eyes widened past doe eyes to dear in the headlights as Gaara hugged her closer burying his head in the ark of her neck.

AWE!! So cute!! I can't believe you, a evil emo, wrote that!! It was AWESOME! I love you Tristen!!

**_I think I should ask the doctors to up the doseage. I don't think the meds are working. _**

(Starts singing "Don't run over the Hobos." again, to the tune of somewhere over the rainbow.) Don't run over the hobos!! There not mean!! There meant to be our friends for eternaty!!

**_Yep. DEFINETLY not working. _**

(Still singing to the tune of somewhere over the rainbow) Next Chapter, number nine! Lost and Found!!

**_Trust me. It gets better. The story I mean. Crimson NEVER gets any better. _**

Come on Tristen!! Let's go to Target!! I want another fuzzt blanket!! (Drags tristen away.)


	9. Chapter 9: Lost and Found

Hey guy!! Guess what?? I finally figured out what you have to do drag Tristen out of her emoness!!

**_(Come out stumbaling ALL over the place, hicuping, carrying empty a bottle of rum) Hic! Wow... this stuff's really good... _**

YEAH!! Drunken Pirate dance!! Ready??

**(Dance around together with the bottle of run) Yo ho, yo ho a Pirate's life for me!! **

I LOVE drunk Tristen. She's SO much more fun than non-dunk Tristen.

**_Hic! Hey! I got an idea!! Let's go get a pony!!_**

Right on!!

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Ch 9: Lost and Found

**Re-cap,**

"Help." She pleaded out, her voice traumatized. Her eyes widened past doe eyes to dear in the headlights as Gaara hugged her closer burying his head in the ark of her neck.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Two different expressions could be seen on everybody's faces. Some were too shocked to do anything but gape. Everyone else was clamping their hands over their mouths to prevent from laughing their heads off so loudly that it woke Gaara up and he killed them.

"Oh man! This is better than the leather boxers!" Kankuro snickered as he pulled out a camera.

"Where did you get that?" Choji asked.

"Prize counter." Was the reply. Then Kankuro started snapping as many pictures of the two together as humanly possible.

"Hey!" Temari scolded, "You have to give me copies!"

"Just get me out of here!" Sakura hissed, turning redder by the second. After the film was used all of her friends worked on pulling Sakura and the still unconscious Gaara out from under the desk.

"Let go!" Naruto grumbled as he and Kankuro tried to pry Sakura free from the sand masters grasp. It was proving to be a difficult task. "Hey, Sakura," the blond went on "How is it that Gaara is asleep but he hasn't massacred us by now? I would have thought Shukaku…"

"I used a special jutsu on him so he could sleep without that threat." Sakura gasped out as Gaara hugged her more tightly, refusing to relinquish his hold.

"Well why don't you do us a favor and wake him up?!" Kankuro huffed, giving up on pulling his brother off her.

"I can't! What if he doesn't _want_ me to? I'll be killed."

"You'll be killed if you don't." Gaara's brother argued back. "I can see it now. In other news Sakura Haruno was hugged to death by Sabaku no Gaara while being mistaken as a pillow."

"Fine! You do have a good point…" Sakura hissed. "Release."

Everyone held their breath. Then, suddenly Gaara's eyes popped open and he jumped to his feet. Too bad his head was only a foot from the desk top. He hit his head on it hard and went down his arms held protectively over his head, cursing the wood above him. Sakura was free to gasp for air on the floor.

"What happened?!" he demanded, dazed and disoriented.

"You were-" Sai tried to say but Temari covered his mouth.

"We were about to start the next game!" She said cheerily.

"But it's one A.M! Can't we sleep?!" Shikamaru complained. He had not gotten enough before Naruto found him.

"What about hide and seek?" Sakura questioned.

"You two were the last to be found, so you win." Naruto explained. She looked around and indeed everyone was their except for Hinata, for she was in the bathroom. "So… what's the new Game Temari?" he asked.

"But I want to sleep!!" Shikamaru wined.

"Alright then… If you guys want to go without your stuff…" Tenten said menacingly.

"What?" Everyone but herself and Temari questioned.

"Well…" Tenten explained. "Temari, Ino, and I decided to have a little fun after Naruto found us. When you guys weren't looking we stole something of your stuff and hid it. You have to find it, but don't worry Sakura. We only did it to the guys."

"WHAT?! that's SO unfair!!" Naruto wined.

"Yeah. First you make us break in here, get us locked in here, make us run around in our boxers and now you stole our stuff?" Kiba growled. "SO not fair."

"Too bad." Temari said. "If you want your stuff back you better look for it. And to be nice we'll tell you what we stole."

Tenten continued "Kiba, we stole Akumaru."

"No you didn't" he argued "He's right here." Kiba pointed to the dog on his head. Temari laughed and picked up the dog to revile it was nothing more than a stuffed animal. He started to cry.

"Choji. We stole your food stash." Choji cried louder.

"Shikamaru, your extra comfy pillow. Sai, your art supplies. Kankuro, your make-up."

"What?!" he interrupted "You stole my make-up?! I mean war paint!?"

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous. I refuse to partake." Neji huffed.

"Well then you won't find your cousin. We 'stole' Hinata from you. She's hiding and you better find her before Naruto does."

Neji turned pale. He still hadn't forgotten the seven minutes in heaven incident.

"Speaking of which, Naruto you can find Hinata after you find that hat you sleep with."

"But that's at my house." He complained.

"No. Itachi brought it here for you. It was in one of your duffle bags. And last but not least, Gaara. We stole your gourd."

_**What?! Let me kill them!!**_

Gaara's livid eyes portrayed what his demon was thinking.

"Well… go find them!" Ino said happily. "We, as in us girls, will go turn on all the lights."

"Yeah, we're nice enough to let you search that way. Besides, their hidden so well you won't find them anyway." Tenten bragged.

And so they were off. All the boys scattered in different directions searching for their lost treasures. It was perhaps the hardest test they were ever put through. Everyone searched in every available space but nothing was found.

"What is this?!" Choji challenged. "We can't find our stuff anywhere!"

"Perhaps you ladies would be nice enough to help us, or at least give us a clue." Sai suggested.

"No way." Was the reply.

Sakura was walking around humming to herself. She kept thinking about what Gaara had said while dreaming.

"_Cherry blossom…"_

Was he talking about her? Was it just simply nonsense? What, besides her, could have made him say that? What had he been dreaming about? The questions would not stop.

Speak of the devil. She looked up from her wondering feet when she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision. Gaara was standing with his arms crossed over his chest as usual scowling at the door in front of him. The entrance to the girl's bathroom.

"G-Gaara?" she asked meekly, still quite nervous around him, even more so after what he had said while unconscious.

He made no sine that he noticed her as she approached him after not receiving an answer.

"Gaara?" she asked again. "What are you doing?"

"My gourd is in there. I can feel it. I just can't summon it." He hissed, his anger flaring.

"Then go in and get it." Sakura suggested, confused as to why he didn't think of that before.

"I can't." Gaara replied through gritted teeth.

"Well why not?" she asked stubbornly, not seeing why he refused to just walk in. Was he that proud about being able to summon his sand?

"Because it's the _girls' _bathroom!" he said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

What? _That_ was the reason he wouldn't go in? Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him in, his determination not to enter, no match for her inhuman strength.

Sure enough his gourd was their, drenched in one of the sinks so it wouldn't move. In fact, everything was their. The food, the paints, the pillow, hat, dog, a case of make-up, and even Hinata, sitting on the bench reading a newspaper.

"Congratulations! You found us!" she said happily.

"I'll go get the guys." Gaara muttered embarrassed at being in the one place boys were banned.

Everyone was in the bathroom in less than five minutes but that didn't mean they were happy.

"HAAAA!! Akumaru!!" Kiba shouted upon seeing his dog sitting on the bathroom floor, completely baled. "What did you do to him??"

"You'll find that we… _modified _each of your belongings." Temari snickered.

Sai's paint supplies had been covered in ketchup. Choji's food had been died green, Shikamaru's pillow had been un-stuffed and re-filled with sand, Naruto's hat had a giant smiley face on it, Kankuro's make-up had been mixed so it was blue instead of purple, and to Neji's horror Hinata's PJ's had been cut into shreds making it so they were _very_ inappropriate. They barley covered her at all.

Everyone was throwing a fit, hollering and yelling at the girls, demanding they fix what they had done. Of course they refused.

That's when Sakura noticed Gaara standing off in the corner, his back very stiff and his hands balled into tight fists.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" She asked approaching him. Sakura looked down at what he was gazing at. It was his gourd. He had dried it off but getting it wet was not what the girls had done to modify it. She looked up at him, shocked at what she saw. Though hate and anger was prominent in his eyes Gaara look somewhat _**sad**_ as if he was going to cry.

"You guys put _glitter_ in my sand!" he wailed.

DRAT!! Do you have any idea how hard it is to put funny coments in when all people are doing is talking in the story. it's awful. And of course Tristen itsn't helping matters...

**_(Asleep on the floor, huggin the bottle of rum.) _**

Maybe I gave her too much. Oh well!!

**_(Wakes up.) Hua? What's going on? OW! my head hurts. _**

crap! She's going to kill me!! (Starts to run away.)

**_(garbs Crimson's collar stopping her.) Oh no you don't! You did NOT get me drunk!! _**

Ummm... Maybe just a little...

**_I'm going to kill you!!_**

Hey! I had a good reason. It was commemorate the next Chapter. ... That and it was REALLY funny.

**_The next Chapter? Oh! Right. You guys are going to LOVE this. Next chapter, Chapter 10-_**

**Tsunade's Secret Bar!! Didn't see that one coming, did you??**

**_Review you minions review!! I did not get drunk for nothing!! _**

I wonder what would happen if I tried whisky insted of rum?? (Creaps towards tristen with a bottle of whisky.) Until next time guys...


	10. Chapter 10: Tsunade's Secret Bar

...Hi...

**_What are you waiting for? say something random, stupid, and somewhat perverted like you always do. _**

I CAN'T!!

**_What?? What do you mean you can't?! _**

My hyper/randomness... it's gone!! No!!

**_(Has heart atack.) That's impossable!!_**

But it's true!!

_**Take it easy!! You're going to kill my explanation point button!**_

What are we going to do Tristen?! I lost my thing man!!

**_Come on!! (Drags Crimson away by the collar of the shirt.)_**

Where are we going??

**_To get some sugar into you!! We MUST get your hyper, randomeness back or else..._**

**It will be the end of the world!!**

Read on people. At least when we wote this chapter I had my randomeness. Try to guess what will happen next as you read. You'll NEVER figure it out.

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Ch 10: Tsunade's Secret bar

**Re-cap,**

"You guys put _glitter_ in my sand!" he wailed.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Everyone looked in Gaara's direction, the girls with smirks on their faces, the boys shocked and horrified. A strong and _very_ dangerous ora started to emerge from the sand master's body as he began to shake in place. (OOO!! You pissed off GAARA!!)

"He's going to blow!" Kankuro cried. All the people in the room were terrified (Just as anyone would be), and ran for the exit as quickly as possible.

"Sakura! Come on!" Naruto commanded pulling on her arm.

"No!" she protested "I'll try and calm him down."

Temari grabbed Naruto and dragged him out. Before she closed the door she said "It's your funeral."

As soon as they were gone the pink haired girl set to work. "Gaara, listed to me. You _need_ to calm down. Please. You're going to end up hurting someone." Sakura tried to sooth him. When that didn't work she placed her hands lightly on either side of his face and held them there. (AWE!!) At the contact Gaara looked down at her. "It's okay. I'll help you fix your sand. I promises."

His angry ora dissipated and Gaara started to calm down. That's when Sakura noticed something. Lining the rim of his eyes where his black rings met his white pupils were small water droplets.

"Are you _crying_?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"NO!" His voice cracked spoiling his defensive tone. Then he looked back down at his ruined sand. "They're so mean!" Gaara wailed. (Gaara's cranky! You made him cry. Bad people!) Sakura had to try _very _hard to resist laughing her head off. (Wouldn't you?)

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Sasuke's tired feet dragged on the ground. Would this night never end? He was completely worn out from chasing his brother and then running away from him, and to make things wore it was now raining. Nothing seemed to be going his way. Everything went wrong. His plan for getting back at Naruto and the others, his attempts to kill his psychotic brother, and now the weather, all ruined.

"Sasuke." Someone called him. The Uchiha stiffened at the sound of the oh so familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Orochimaru?" he questioned, surprised to see his old master (and pedafile) here of all places. "I thought they locked you up in jail."

"They did. But I got out." The snake man said. "And now I have come here to tell you something."

"What is it My Lord?" Sasuke asked, eager to rejoin Orochimaru in his quest to become stronger.

"I want your body." The man (Michel Jackson reincarnation) said simply.

Sasuke was confused. "Yes, I know My Lord." He had known for quite a long time that Orochimaru was planning on using him as a vessel.

"No, you don't understand. I _want_ _your body_." As he said this Orochimaru pulled a string randomly hanging in the middle of the road and a light was turned on behind him. Under the invisible light source was the creepy heart shaped bed from The Sim's. (Didn't see that one coming, did you??)

Sasuke fainted. (Cuz he's gay like that.)

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"See? Didn't I tell you it was the only way it would work?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You boys just make sure you stay on your own side of the… whatever it is that this is." Temari motioned to the circle of blankets and pillows they had set up in the middle of the arcade.

Since the boys and the girls couldn't decided who should have what bedding wise they combined their supplied to make one huge sleeping area.

"What do we think we are? Perverts?" Kankuro questioned. (Yes.)

Temari gave him her do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that-question look.

"Forget I said that. My point is, of course we'll stay on our own side." Her brother reassured her.

"Yeah, you just make sure you girls stay of _your_ side." Naruto teased.

"You just make sure you stay away from my cousin."

"Neji!" Hinata scolded.

"Don't worry. I don't think you guys have any fear of us girls not staying on our side." Ino stepped in.

"Don't sound so confident Ino. You know we're irresistible!" Choji teased, running his hands through his hair, messy and tangled without his underwear hat covering it.

Everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Everybody turned in the direction of the voice to see Sakura and Gaara rejoining them, Gaara's gourd safely secured to his back and his face once again emotionless.

"Choji was attempting to be... I think the correct word would be sexy." Sai answered her. Sakura put her hand over her mouth to silence the giggling.

"So Gaara… did you get your sand fixed?"

Sakura's happy face melted to defeat at the same time that Gaara's eyes flared with newborn anger.

"We tried everything. We just… couldn't get it out." Sakura announced. You could tell she was upset about failing. (and of course Gaara's SO not happy about the gliter.)

Kankuro and Temari started laughing. "It's ok Gaara, I'm sure your enemies won't mind being killed by girly sand." His brother teased.

"And the way that stuff sparkles I'm sure you'll be on the cover of Pretty Ninja Gear Weekly." Temari added. A new wave of laughter burst from the sand siblings' mouths.

Gaara's fists clenched and an evil smirk spread across his face. "Laugh all you want but remember, I know where you two sleep." The menacing tone in his voice had his siblings cowering.

Temari gulped. "M-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"You think?" Gaara hissed though gritted teeth.

"Guys!!"

Everyone's attention turned in the direction the voice had come from. Kiba was running towards them, his face very exited.

"You'll never believe it!" he began. "I was looking for a pair of scissors and a needle and thread when-"

"Wait." Shikamaru cut in. "_Why_ were you looking for _sewing stuff_?" (Don't us he's turned over to the gay side?!)

"I hade to make a jacket for Akumaru." (Whew. That was a close one.) As he spoke Kiba showed them his balled dog all dressed up in a doggy sized sweatshirt. "Anyway, you're never going to believe what I found!!"

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"Holly crap." Kankuro breathed.

"How can crap be holly?" Sai asked. (SO stupid!!) His response was a smack in the head from Shikamaru.

"No way!" Tenten hollered.

Kiba had found a hidden door behind a game and when you opened it and went down the stairs that followed you ended up in a huge underground bar hidden beneath the arcade. A light up sine on the wall read Welcome to Tsunade's Secret Bar. (now you REALLY didn't see that coming.)

"The Hokage has a secret bar?" Gaara questioned Sakura in disbelief.

"I guess…" She muttered.

"I can't believe it." (How is that unbelieveable.)

"I can." Sakura mumbled back.

"No way!! Grandma Tsunade was holding out on us!!" Naruto hollered. "I call the beer!" He ran towards the bar.

"No way! I call it!" Kankuro said, running half a step behind him.

"I call the whisky!"

"I want a margarita!"

"Champaign would be nice."

"Hey, where did she stash the wine?!"

"No way, I call the wine!"

"I call the sake!!"

(We call the rum!)

And so the mad dash for the alcohol was underway.

**_Gypsies. _**

Plastic surgery!!

**_Window frame. _**

George Washington!! Oh!! Hey!! We're playing the Randome game!! Tristen say something, then I say something that doesn't relate to what she said and so on and so on and so on!!

**_Well at lest the sugar made you hyper... And a little randome. Now all we have to do is wait for your insperation to come back. _**

Hey Tristen? What do you get when you put lots of underaged people in a bar with no adult super vision?

**Drunken Idiots!! (Title of next chapter.)**

**_You guys will LOVE this. You ain't seen nothing yet. (EVIL smiely face.) _**


	11. Chapter 11: Drunken Idiots

**_Well... Crimson's not here at the moment. I sent her to the movies to check out hot emo guys because she's been hot guy deprived latly. Seriously! She flipped out because she found out there is a guy on this sight. ANYWAY, why are you guys reading thins stuff? Don't you want to figure out what happenes when the gang gets drunk? _**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter 11: Drunken Idiots 

**_(And not a word about Drunken not being a real word!! I made it up. So shoot me.)_**

"Okay men. Here is the deal." Kankuro dictated to all of the guys sitting around the bar. "I'll serve up different drinks and we all have to drink them down at the same time. Everybody's got to chug it, got it?" All the guys nodded. "Good. Beer is up first, last person to pass out wins. Ready? Alright men, chug!!"

The girls watched in horror as the boys started their under aged drinking contest (NOT a good thing!!), all except for Temari. She had decided to join in against everyone else's advice. So Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and the only guys _not_ participating in the contest, Gaara and Shikamaru, sat at their table sipping their drinks modestly.

"This is not going to end well." Hinata whispered.

"I agree." Tenten pitched in.

"Yup. Total disaster." Said Ino.

"What a drag." Ino punched the lazy generous in the arm.

"So, who do you thinks going to win?" Sakura asked.

"No idea." Was her answer.

"Who do you think is going to be wasted the worst?" Tenten questioned.

"Well… Sai can hold his liquor, that's for sure. He drank it all the time with the monks. I think they lived on sake. Choji's also got a strong stomach. I think those two will be alright… for a while."

"I just hope Neji passes out soon." Hinata whimpered. Everyone looked at her questionably so she explained. "Once… at one of our family's' celibrations he was allowed to have a glass of… I think it was rye. The end result was anything but pretty."

Everyone turned back to the bar to watch.

"Third drink! Martini!" Kankuro sang, the alcohol getting to him. The boys cheered and chugged it down. Neji was already so drunk after he downed the third drink he jumped up onto the counter and started to do a sexy dance. (Try and picture it people. You'll NEVER be able to get the image out of your head) Hinata prayed he would keep the only clothing he had, his boxers, secured around his waist.

Sakura looked away, red in the face.

"Ok then…" Shikamaru said. "Then there is Kiba and Naruto. I'm sure they've had a drink before but nothing major. So… that's not going to be pretty. What about your siblings Gaara?"

Everyone looked to the red head for his answer. "Temari will win."

"She drinks a lot?" Ino asked astonished.

"Well… not really. But when she does… I swear she could down a whole swimming pool of beer before she passed out."

"How is that possible?" Shikamaru questioned. He was even more distressed than Ino at the fact his somewhat girlfriend was quite possibly an alcoholic.

"Don't know. I think someone let her into the wine cabinet when she was little." Gaara murmured his eyes watching his sister gulp down her fifth drink in one swig.

"Kankuro can keep it down too. It's just the question of how much. I've never seen him drink like this, in a contest. He would have a beer at a party, but it was always Temari that entered the drinking contest."

They all nodded at his comment. "What about you?" Asked Sakura.

"What?" Gaara asked her.

"What do you drink?" She question, truly curious to his answer. She hardly ever had alcohol, but she had gotten a glass of wine along with everyone else at the table, that is except Gaara. He was the only one not drinking anything yet.

"I don't drink." He answered flatly.

"Never?!" Ino asked astounded.

"Never."

"Wow. Never drinks, never sleeps. What are you? A robot?" Shikamaru mumbled.

Tenten who was already on her third glass of wine hiccupped then started to giggle. "Never sleeps except when Sakura's his pillow." (UA OH. This won't end well...)

Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten continued giggling. Gaara looked confused, as did Hinata who had been in the girls' bathroom at the time of the incident. Sakura turned beat red.

"What?" the red head and the Hyuga heiress asked at the same time.

The eager and somewhat drunken Tenten jumped strait into the story. "Oh yeah! That's right! We didn't tell you. When we found you and Sakura you were asleep and you were hugging her to death."

Gaara turned sheet white.

"It was really quite cute, you all lovey dovey with her and all, then you wouldn't let go. We thought you were going to hug her to death." She continued. (Yep. she wen't there...)

Gaara turned to look at Sakura, his eyes betraying his shock and horror. They also begged for her to tell him it wasn't true. She looked down, not about to meet his gaze.

Realizing the truth Gaara tried to find his voice. "I- Is that true?"

"Yup. Sorry buddy." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry!" Ino tried to assure him, not wanting the sand master to loose it and kill them. "It's a thing of the past. It's not like anybody's going to remember."

"Yes they will." Tenten contradicted "Kankuro took all those pictures." (She should shut up. NOW.)

Gaara was across the room and over at the bar before anyone could bat an eye. He forcibly grabbed his brother's shoulder and turned the half-drunk ninja towards him.

"Give me them!" he demanded.

"What?" Kankuro slurred out.

"Give me the pictures!!" Gaara roared.

His brother had a real serious concentrating look on his face for a few minutes before he grinned. "Oh! You mean _those_ pictures! Sorry bro, but you'll never get them."

After he made out what his brother had said Gaara's face turned red with anger, so red it almost matched his hair.

He raised his hands to crush Kankuro with his sand when his brother signaled him to wait.

"Hey, I got an idea!" he garbled. "You out drink me and I'll give them to you."

Gaara hesitated.

"Don't do it." Sakura said, approaching him from behind. "I-It wasn't that bad. Really, nothing at all."

"That's not what it looks like." Kankuro said holding up one of the pictures. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw it but when he grabbed for the picture, it was pulled away.

"I'm in." he said, his voice determined. Gaara sat down at the bar and grabbed a glass of beer, the first drink he would ever have.

"Oh no…" Sakura moaned. (This is _not _going to end well.)

It didn't. (Of course it didn't!! We warned you it wouldn't.)

The clock read four AM as those who were sober dragged those who were drunk up the stairs and to the groups giant bed-thing.

"That was fun! I like ponies!! Do you like ponies?" Neji slurred as he rested propped up against the back of a game and Tenten's side.

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes. Hinata was right. Neji X alcohol NOT A GOOD IDEA.

"You're comfy." A half asleep Naruto sighed, hugging Hinata to him much like Gaara had Sakura. Hinata did nothing to stop him. She was too busy praying Neji would not suddenly become sober again.

Ino struggled up the stairs with her passed out team mate Choji. "That's it!! When we get out of here you're going on a treadmill!!" she hollered. He did not wake up at the sound of her yelling or when she basically threw him onto a blanket.

Shikamaru kept coming back of the stairs with a somewhat non-drunk Sai helping bring a completely out of it Kiba and a snoring Kankuro up to the arcade. It took both of them to drag the out-cold Temari to her bed. She was snoring just as badly as Kankuro while clutch an empty brandy bottle to her as a pillow. Of course she had won.

"You're pretty." Neji mumbled to Tenten.

"Yeah, sure," she said paying no mind to his less-than reliable state of mind. She just concentrated on keeping him in the upright position.

"No. Really, you're pretty. I know I never told you this Tenten, but I've always liked you. You're so smart, and strong, and… wow, you're pretty."

Said weapons mistress tried to keep from blushing. Maybe drinking didn't make men completely out of it. Maybe it just made then out of it enough so that they could spill their hearts out without knowing it.

Sakura was the last up the stairs with an _extremely_ drunk Kazekage.

"Come on." She urged, exhausted from dragging his almost completely limp body up the stairs. She collapsed to the ground against the bar's closed entrance as soon as they were up, sighing in relief. Gaara came down with her with a slight thud and a grunt. Thankfully he stayed sitting up.

He looked dazed and confused, his eyes scanning everything in his range of vision. He saw the faint glow of the games and the area where everyone else was sleeping or close to it. Then he saw the almost empty bottle in his hands. He raised it to take a drink, but Sakura stopped him.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed it from him and threw it to the side. Then she leaned her head back against the closed door and closed her eyes. For a long moment they sat side by side just as they had under the desk, their shoulders lightly brushing against one another's.

"Hey S-Sakura…?" Gaara slurred out.

"What?" she moaned.

"Truth or dare?"

**_CLIFF HANGER! OH! What now?? You are NEVER going to guess where this goes. (Evil smiely face) Gaara does the funniest thing you could EVER imagin. Review people, so you can find out, or else I'll make you wait for EVER, and since Crimson's not here she can't stop me! WWWHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! _**

**_Next Chapter, Chapter 12: Truth or Dare. _ **

**_Review, you skum, review. (Another Evil smiely face.) _**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

OMG!! I had the most awesome time at the movies. I saw this SMOKING HOT guy and he was sitting right in front of me!!

**_So? what did you do? Did you talk to him? _**

... ua... no.

**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?? _**

He was sitting with his girlfriend.

**_... You should have thrown popcorn at her throught the whole movie._**

Maybe, but I didn't want to get kicked out. It was a good movie.

**_What did you see? _**

well-

**_Hey, wait. Why the hell are we talking about you when this is the best chapter ever!! _**

Oh yeah!! Get ready people!! Here it is!! the MAJOR GaaraXSakura fluff you've been waiting for!!

**_Not to mention Gaara does the FUNYEST thing EVER. Go a head. try and guss. You NEVER will. _**

**Read on faitherful people!! Read on!! **

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

**Re-cap, **

"Hey S-Sakura…?" Gaara slurred out.

"What?" she moaned.

"Truth or dare?"

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Sakura's head snapped in his direction. She looked at him, her expression beyond confused. He looked back at her completely serious.

"What?" she questioned again.

"Truth or dare?" he repeated slowly, pronouncing the words so clearly you wouldn't have known he was intoxicated.

"Ugggg… You're drunk." She moaned, placing her head back against the door.

"Obviously, now answer the question." He protested.

"Why?"

"…'cuz we never finished the game."

"Gaara." She wined.

"Hey!" he garbled, waving a scolding finger in the air in a manner that confirmed his alcohol intake level. "Never arguer with a drunk person." (Try and picture it people!)

She rolled her eyes. He _did_ have a point. (A VERY good point.)

"Ok then… How about dare."

He snickered like a little kid. "I dare you to pick your nose, and then eat the bugger!" (No people it's not the awesome thing we were talking about.)

_Mental note Sakura. NEVER play truth or dare with a drunk person. ESPESHALY the Kazekage. _She though to herself. (Well we could have told you that!!)

"That's two things. You only get one."

"Awww!!" he wined like a little girl. "Ok… then just pick your nose."

Sakura sighed then completed her task as quickly as possible. Gaara erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Alright. My turn. Truth or dare?" Sakura asked, determined to get back at him even if he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing.

"Do you're worst. Dare." He smirked.

She smirked too. Then she leaned over and whispered to him what would soon be his fate. Gaara didn't even bat an eye. He just nodded, walked –stumbled- over to the giant bed-thing, grabbed a blanket and came back, not walking a strait line the whole way. When he got back to Sakura he laid the blanket out, lay down on it then rolled himself up in it.

When he was done only his head was visible through the folds. Sakura watched as his emotionless face broke into a huge grin. Then in a fake Mexican accent he said "I'm a burrito!" (yes people. that was it.)

Sakura burst out laughing.

They kept up the game, not stopping when the black sky outside started to lighten and the stars fade as dawn approached.

"No way!"

"Way."

"No way!" Sakura gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did." Gaara replied seriously.

"I can't believe it."

"Well… it's true."

"So, seriously, you used to cuddle with a stuffed raccoon when you were little?!" she questioned, still in disbelief.

"Yes." Gaara admitted not ashamed in the least. "The nurses would put me down to 'sleep' but instead of doing so I played with my stuffed tanuki."

"Wow."

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Gaara stared out across the still arcade. Everyone else was fast asleep in the nest thing. "Alright then. Tell me, why did you almost faint last time?"

Sakura turned white as a sheet. "Chicken."

"We're not playing with chickens." He reminded her.

"Too bad. Chicken."

"Sakura. You have to tell me. You picked truth."

"Then I change my choice. Dare."

Gaara glared at her. "Then I dare you to tell me why you almost fainted during strip poker."

She gulped. There was no way out. She had to tell him. What was the big deal anyway? He was still drunk, right? That meant he probably wouldn't remember later on.

"Ok." Sakura breathed out. "I almost fainted because I thought you look… um… well… Ithoughtyoulookedreallyhot." She strung the words together in hopes he wouldn't be able to make it out.

Gaara nodded. Then he tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking. "Hot as in better looking the Kankuro or hot as in comparison to most guys?"

She turned beat red. "Most guys…" Sakura muttered. (HELL YEAH!!)

"Hu… well that at least explains all those stupid fan girls." He mused. "I always thought it was just because I'm Kazekage."

"That's probably part of it." Sakura admitted. "I mean, as to why _they_ think you're attractive. I don't care about that thing."

"Oh."

Sakura eventually broke the long awkward silence. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gaara replied, his mind a million miles away.

Sakura bit her lip. It was almost as embracing asking this question as it was answering the last but she had to know. "What were you dreaming about…? When I used that jutsu on you?"

Gaara looked at her with a suspicious face. "Why?" he questioned. From his serious tone Sakura could tell the alcohol was wearing off and the real Gaara was starting to shine through. It was quite possible she wouldn't get her answer. Oh well, she didn't have anything to lose.

"When you were asleep… you said something. You said… Cherry blossom. So… yeah… I just wanted to know what you meant by that. If it was me you were talking about or something else. So spill." There was no confidence in her voice for she knew he would deny her. Curse his un-drunken state!

Gaara looked up towards the ceiling and for the longest time it was dead quiet in the room. Then to Sakura's amazement he spoke.

"I was in total darkness. It was just endless, empty, space of black. I called out, asking if anybody was there. No one answered. Then small points of light appeared in front of me. They grew and changed into people, a massive group of faceless people. I called out to them but no one answered. I just kept calling and calling, straining my voice. They didn't even look at me and after a while they left. They just walked off into the blackness and disappeared. Then I was alone.

"I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself as tightly as I could, trying to hold my body together. It just felt like I was going to fall apart at the seams because of the pain, the pain of being along. (Wait a go Sakura!! No nightmares? WRONG!)

"Blood started to drip down from above, sending red ripples all around me. And with every drop I felt myself get angrier and I had to try harder to hold myself together. I guess your jutsu doesn't work that well. It kept Shukaku inside but it didn't stop the nightmare.

"Then I heard a voice calling out to me. When I looked up I saw Naruto, smiling and waving at me. He motioned me to follow him and started to walk away. Desperate not to loose the first person who acknowledged me I followed him and left the red droplets behind.

"Then all of a sudden he disappeared. I was along again and panicking. I didn't want to be by myself anymore. Then I saw something fall to the ground. It was a cherry blossom. I looked up and there was a tree full of them. The black beneath my feet turned to grass and above me a blue sky appeared.

"I heard something and turned my head back to the tree. And there you were, standing there smiling at me. When I walked forward you reached out your hand for mine and pulled me to you. You embraced me and all of a sudden I felt… whole. For the first time in my life the pain was gone. We stood there for what seemed like forever and just as you were about to-" He cut off and changed the subject.

"Then I heard Kankuro saying something and woke up." He mumbled, obviously displeased his dream had ended their. "Stupid baka." (YEAH!! STUPID BAKA!! You ruined Gaara-kun's dream!!)

"I- Is all that true?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes." he sighed, looking away from her.

"About to what?"

Gaara looked at her confused "What?"

"Before the Kankuro thing. In you dream I was about to do what."

He turned pale. "N- nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well that's too bad."

"Why?" Gaara questioned looking at her intently, searching for the hidden intent behind her words.

"Because I was going to make your dream come true." (AWE!!)

"W- what?"

"You heard me." Sakura breathed leaning in towards him. His eyes grew wide as the space between them was closed and their lips met softly.

AWE!! HOW CUTE!! YOU WROTE THAT??

**_Well obiously. I'm the writter. _**

You rock Tristen!! (Give Tristen a BIG hug of doom.)

**_Cant. (Choke) Breath!! (Choke) _**

Sorry!! You know what?! You should be a real writter Tristen!!

**_I would be if you didn't keep me busy with all this fanfic stuff!! Now where were we? Oh yes, well, it's almost the end folks. Only... two more chapters. I think. _**

I'm SO sad!! I'm going to CRY!! You're so mean. Why did you have to make it end?

**_Because I'm a mean person and I can be. I mean, didn't you see where I ended this chapter? Right before the good part! _**

OH YEAH!! That part!! I LOVE that part. And no people out there with sick minds, there is no lemon. Get your minds out of the gutter.

**_But we can tell you this, what happens next will SO blow you away. _**

YEAH!! So review you minions!! REVIEW!! If we get a lot by the end of the day you'll have the next chapter by tonight.

**_I thought I was the one who was suposed to make the threats... :( Next chapter, Chapter13: Break Out. see You soon. _**

YES!! VERY SOON!! Or else I will have to torch you!!

**_She's finaly lost it... _**

MMMWWWWWUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!


	13. Chapter 13: Break Out

You know, I don't think we should continue to reply to the reviews when they're cool enough to deserve one.

_**Why? **_

Because, every time we do, they NEVER REVIEW AGAIN!! Not to point any fingers…. couch couch TRISTEN!!

_**Hey! It's not MY fault!! You were the one who called that dude a woman!! **_

That was an honest mistake!! At lease I'm not mean to them like SOMEONE!!

_**I'm not that bad!! I only get mad when they bug me about spelling and grammar. People should know by now I'm horrible at both. **_

Whatever Miss. Writer Pants. Oh!! Yo, ho you ho, a pirates life for me!!

_**...That was random. **_

Thank you!! I try.

_**You don't succeed.**_

Thank... Hey wait!! Meany!!

_**Hey, that give me an idea... I've got to put something about pirates in the last chapter. **_

I can't believe it's almost over!! :( Oh well, Read on people

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter 13: Break Out

**Re-cap,**

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well that's too bad."

"Why?" Gaara questioned looking at her intently, searching for the hidden intent behind her words.

"Because I was going to make your dream come true."

"W- what?"

"You heard me." Sakura breathed leaning in towards him. His eyes grew wide as the space between them was closed and their lips met softly.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Meanwhile…

_Uggg… my head…_ Sasuke though as he sat up of the cold hard street. (SEE people?! We didn't forget him.)

"Wh… What happened?" he groaned.

"Ahh!! So you've finally come around Sasuke!"

The Uchiha snapped his head around to come face to face with Orochimaru sitting on the edge of the Sim's bed in front of him.

Orochimaru continued. "But I am somewhat happy you passed out. It gave me time to run to the store and look what I got!!" he sang out. (Oh no. NOT good!! Go! Run away while you still can!!)

In one swift motion Orochimaru pulled off is outfit to revel a scandalous launsura set he had on under it. (... We warned you.)

Sasuke went bug-eyed before running away as quickly as possible screaming like a little girl (because he is one).

Orochimaru burst into tears. Then all of a sudden the cloud of smock appeared again. Itachi skipped out of it holding a picnic basket. He was still wearing his hot pink Speedo. (SEE? We didn't forget him either! )

"Oh Sasuke!! I got us a lunch to eat after we swim! It's the wedding cake. Chocolate with ant-filled putting for icing!" he said, very proud of himself for concocting such a dish.

"Hey, where is Sasuke?" he asked nobody in particular when he saw his brother was no longer in the area.

"He ran away!" Orochimaru cried. "He didn't want me!!" The snake man burst into a new wave of tears and cried into the pillow on the bed, randomly sitting in the road (Because randomness is cool).

"Oh…" Itachi said somewhat depressed. Then he looked to Orochimaru.

"What are y-you looking a-at?" the sanin forced through his sobs.

Itachi smiled at him. "Want to go skinny dipping?!" (AWKWARD!)

There was a long silence between the man in the Speedo and the man in the lausura crying on the heart bed. (Insert crickets chirping)

"Ok!" Orochimaru sang out. (Even more awkward.)

And as the horizon started to turn light blue and gold from the oncoming sunrise Itachi and Orochimaru skipped off, hand in hand with their picnic basket on their way to the beach. (A disturbing mental picture, right?)

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Sakura woke up to blood curtailing screams. She shot up into the upright position and looked around. She had been sleeping peacefully on the floor with the blanket Gaara had draped over her keeping her warm.

Wait. Now that she though about it, where was Gaara? She could have sworn she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder last night, so then where was he?

The screaming was her answer.

"GAARA!! I'm going to kill you!!" Temari screamed. (Wait for it.)

Sakura raced over to the sleeping area to find her friend standing in the middle of the bedding, a livid expression on her face. Her hair had been died bright neon purple but that wasn't the worst of it. Pieces of it had been cut off here and there making it she had balled patches everywhere. (See? Aren't you glad you waited?)

Gaara was standing up against one of the video games smirking at his sister.

"I told you I knew where you slept." He said. (He warned you.)

"No!!" someone sobbed.

That's when Sakura noticed Kankuro in one corner of the nest weeping. His crow puppet now had a Barbie wig permanently glued to its head. That and Kankuro's jump suit draped over one of the games had been cut into a dress.

"How could you be so cruel?" he sobbed. (Poor kankuro.)

"Where's Neji?" Hinata piped up. Everyone looked around and sure enough the only ones missing were Neji and Tenten.

"Where did they go?" Sai asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

And so the great man hunt began. They didn't have to look far. The two were found cuddling in a remount corner of the arcade. (KAWAI!!)

"Great! More blackmail!" Kankuro snickered pulling out his ( AWESOME) camera (Of doom), forgetting all about his jumpsuit and puppet.

The flash went off and Neji and Tenten jumped, startled to be woken up in such a way.

"Well, now that we're all here I think we should try to get out of this place." Shikamaru announced.

"Hey guys, have you seen my clothes?" Naruto asked, still in his boxers as were the rest of the guys. The girls were still in the remnants of their PJ's.

"No. Have you seen mine?" Sai asked, searching the area where they had put all their clothes in a pile. No one could find any of their garments.

"Guys! Look!" Everyone looked over to where the voice came from. Then all their jaws dropped to the floor (anime style).

"Doesn't Akumaru look cute?" Kiba asked holding up his bald dog now wearing an orange hoodie to hide his nakedness. The fabric was remarkably like that of Naruto's clothes.

"You cut up my clothes to make an outfit for you dog?!" Naruto yelled.

"Not just yours Naruto. All of ours!" Tenten fumed. Kiba moved to cover up the pile of dog clothes he had made.

"N-not true. I didn't use Kankuro's jump suite." Kiba stuttered. Akumaru barked and dragged a red shirt out of his 'closet'. Everyone recognized the red outfit Gaara wore. They all turned to the sandman who was surprisingly quiet.

"Get him." He whispered his furious eyes locked on Kiba.

"No!" Kiba was cornered up against the back door being pummeled to death by his supposed friends. All of a sudden the door opened. Because they were all pushed up against it all of then fell out into the street in a huge pile of tangled bodies. Disoriented they all looked up to see the Hokage looking down at them, very confused.

_**Wasn't that awesome?! **_

... It's over already? :(

_**No! I'm in a good mood today and since you've all been such wonderful reviewers I combined this chapter with the next. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 14(Technically): Going separate ways. 

**A pointless re-cap for no reason, **

"No!" Kiba was cornered up against the back door being pummeled to death by his supposed friends. All of a sudden the door opened. Because they were all pushed up against it all of then fell out into the street in a huge pile of tangled bodies. Disoriented they all looked up to see the Hokage looking down at them, very confused.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

**_Ha Ha!! Just kidding! (Wicked evil smiley face of doom and destruction that will tear apart you dreams and eat away at your soul until you realize life is pointless and go off and kill yourself.)_**

WHAT?? You're SO mean!! I can't believe you just did that!! You EVIL pickle you!!

_**Evil pickle?**_

YES!! You just made them SO disappointed and crushed there hopes and reams of becoming real bosy!!

_**Okay. Now you're not making any since. **_

I got the real boy part from sandwichestareawesome and -wait!! Don't change the subject!!

**_Fine. I'm sorry I crushed all of your hopes and dreams of becoming real boys. Happy?_**

NO!! THIS is why when we reply to reviews they never review again! You're SO mean.

**_Hey, I'ts not my fault I'm evil! Besides, I just wanted a new way of saying what the name of the next chapter is. _**

Well that's not the way to go about things!!

**_I said I was sorry. Besides, to make it up to you, you'll all be happy to know I miss counted. As of now there are 2 chapters left to go until the end. I thought there was only 1, but I was wrong. You've still got Ch #14 and #15 to go. _**

THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!!

**_What if I promise to make it a happy ending?_**

... Fine. But you better buy me a whole bowl of strawberries!! A BIG bowl! I'm talking as big as a house!!

**_And why, might I ask, do you need said bowl of barriers?_**

BECAUSE I WANT THEM!! Oh! And bring me another giant bowl filled with egg whites. I don't know what we're going to do with them yet, but it's going to be good.

**_I don't even want to know... Anyway, sorry again for crushing your dreams, making you mad, abusing you mentally, causing you to write a lot of angry reviews, causing you to never review again, and being me. Be on the look out for the next chapter people. See ya_**!


	14. Chapter 14: Going Separate Ways

So, do you have anything to say about this chapter Tristen?

**_..._**

Oh come on. You're not still mad I ate your brownie, are you?

**_Indefinetly... _**

Wow. Big word. What does that mean again?

**_IT MEAN'S OBVIOUSLY I'M STILL MAD AT YOU, YOU BAKA!! YOU ATE MY BROWNIES!!_**

WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! IT WASN'T LIKE THERE WAS A SIGE ON THEM, SAYING THEY WERE YOURS.

**_(Holds up sige reading 'Tristen's brownies. DO NOT EAT.')_**

THAT DOESN'T COUNT!! HEY, WHY AM I STILL TALKING IN CAPS LOCK...?

**_Someone said in a review that they love the fights we get into at the begining and/or end of the chapters. Guess what? They're real. _**

But we're still BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT Friends!!

**_That's what she thinks. _**

HEY!!

**_Here we go again. Read on people, cuz I've got a feeling this fights going to be a long one... _**

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter 14: Going Separate Ways. 

**Re-cap,**

"No!" Kiba was cornered up against the back door being pummeled to death by his supposed friends. All of a sudden the door opened. Because they were all pushed up against it all of then fell out into the street in a huge pile of tangled bodies. Disoriented they all looked up to see the Hokage looking down at them, very confused.

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

"What the…? What are you all doing in the arcade?! And for goodness sake why are you all half dressed?!" Tsunade hollered at them all, her hands on her hips.

"Uaaa… we were playing Guess That Ninja?" Sai tried. Tsunade just glared down at them.

"You all are in serious trouble! You broke into a building! And Kami (God) only knows what you have been doing in there. And even you Lord Kazekage! You of all people should know… are those leather boxers??" (Yes. )

Gaara turned as red as his hair.

"Don't ask." Ino told the Hokage.

"I won't. And even you Hinata! You are always so obedient. I never though you had it in you to do something like this! And you too Sakura? You're my student! I can't believe you would do something like this! I can believe you would Naruto. (Because your dumb.) And Kankuro, this wouldn't be your first offence (Or your tenth... or your hundreth...) but the rest of you will be severely punished! Breaking and entering is illegal! (No der.)"

"Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru spoke up. "I have something to say."

The Hokage eyed his hello kitty boxers.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but I can't take you seriously in those." She told him.

"Then allow me." Neji said. Tsunade didn't mind his light blue boxers. "I believe Shikamaru was going to ask isn't it also illegal to have a secret bar under the arcade?"

Tsunade went as white as a sheet. Then her eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to blackmail me, are you?"

"You tell me." Neji responded coolly.

"Oooo you're good." She growled wishing she could punch him through the wall without exposing her bar secret. "Well I guess first thing's first. You all are going back in there and cleaning everything up. And don't even try running away because I'm supervising all of it."

Everyone groaned and headed back into the arcade. They were all cleaning up the bedding as Kankuro showed Tsunade something.

"Neji!" she called out to the Hyuga. "Nice picture." She held up the picture of him and Tenten. The young man went red. "Not one word about the bar or everyone's going to see this."

"At least you can't blackmail the rest of us!" Choji snickered in delight. Tsunade hung her head in shame. One small victory for several great losses. Kankuro and his picture had accomplished nothing. So she grabbed the stack of pictures he had taken that night searching for more blackmail.

"Oh! You look so cure Gaara!" She squealed. "And you to Sakura!" She held up the picture of him holding Sakura in a death hug.

"Kankuro!! You said you ripped them up!! I'm going to kill you!!" The 'Kazekage' hollered at his brother.

"No!!"

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

Once the mess was gone and everyone had gone home Gaara dragged (a black and blue) Kankuro and (a hung over) Temari to the gates of Kohana. It was time for them to go. Thankfully they changed into new and proper clothes before heading out of the city or else people would have stared. (A lot.)

"Bye you guys! That was totally wicked!" Naruto hollered at them though they were five feet away. He was so obnoxious.

"Yeah… Glad you could come." Hinata whispered.

"That was the best night ever!" Kiba told them.

"You all better come back soon so we can do it again. Next time you guys are breaking into the Chucky Cheese (No der its the pizza place people) for us!" Ino and Tenten said.

"Chucky Cheese?" Kankuro questioned. (Yes Kankuro, Chucky cheese)

"Yeah. It will be a blast!" Temari agreed. "I'm totally in! And don't worry! I'll make sure they are there." She looked at her (reluctant) brothers.

One by one the leaf shinobi said goodbye and started back home.

"Temari. Kankuro." Gaara commanded "Go on a head."

"Make us!" Kankuro pouted like a baby. His brother shot him a death glare. Luckily Temari caught on and pulled him away by his ear.

Gaara and Sakura were left alone by the gate.

"So…" she started, not sure what to say. Instead the pink haired blossom rocked back and forth on her heals. "Are you going to come back soon?" she finally asked.

"Of course I'll have to return for diplomatic reasons, but for fun? Temari will hold true to her word. She will drag me and Kankuro back here for the pizza place break in even if she has to do it while were in chains."

"Oh," Sakura said, slightly depressed. So he would be forced back.

"But you see," Gaara continued "she will only think she is forcing me."

Sakura was about to say something when suddenly Gaara engulfed her in a hug. She gasped.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again Sakura." He told her. "Spending time with you is something I very much enjoy."

"G-Gaara…" she said, still a little nervous and in disbelief. She was silenced with the tip of his finger on her quivering lower lip. He leaned down towards her, holding her close to him and gently kissed her on the lips. Both their eyes slip shut.

_Flash. (Here we go again... Wait. Why are we in italics?)_

Reluctantly they both pulled apart to see Temari, Kankuro, and the rest of their friends who had supposedly left (but obviously didn't) standing near the gate. Naruto was doubled over in laughter and Kankuro had the infamous camera in his hands.

"Kankuro!!" Gaara roared.

"Sorry little brother, but I just had to get a picture of your first kiss." He snickered.

Instead of loosing it Gaara smirked, a most unexpected reaction. "Well then I hate to disappoint you, but that wasn't my first kiss." Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Goodbye Sakura." He said to her before placing one feathery light kiss on her cheek and turning to head out towards Suna.

"Wait! When did you kiss someone?!" Kankuro questioned running after his brother. Temari joined them after waving back to everyone one last time and giving Sakura a small wink. This only caused the young girl to blush. But as she looked out after everyone she knew that last night was nothing but happy memories and wonderful beginnings.

**WAIT!! IT'S NOT OVER YET!! **

THERE'S STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!

**_Again with the caps lock? _**

We made up by the way, , and, like we said, there's one more chapter left!! It's sort... and some what pointless but it tells you what happens after after the sleep over. Like a 'And they all lived happily ever after' only cooler.

_**Yes, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. It's going up tomorrow (Thursday) mid-afternoon. **_

**2crazy random people out! **


	15. Chapter 15: And They All Lived

**Here we go. The last chapter ever. **

**_A big thanks to all of the readers and reviewers that stuck by us through thick and thin, and for not haiting us for posting this late. _**

And another spechal thanks to all the people who actualy took the time to read everything we said at the begining and end of the chapters. You guys are all REALLY awesome if you can put up with us for that long. You deserve some brownies!! see Panda-Liz for a batch. There' REALLY good.

**_Remember to review and tell us all what you think. And all you people who DIDN'T review, DO SO NOW!! Com on!! It's the last chapter!! At leat tell us what you thought of the story. Three words please? Just a 'It was good.' or 'It was bad.' _**

And if your review is cool enough we'll reply to you cuz were awesome like that.

**Enyjoy people!! **

The Mega Awesome, Randomness-filled, Sleep Over Of Doom!!

(With minor theft and trespassing on privet property)

Chapter 15: And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who ever sent in a review for either of our stories**

**Re-cap,**

**You don't get one. **

&#&#&#RandomnessRules#&#&#&

In the end Sakura was right. Their night at the arcade had been the start of wonderful new beginnings and the memories that everyone held dear to them.

Sakura received a mission two weeks later requiring her to go to Suna to train medical ninjas. She was requested for the job personally by the Kazekage himself. The mission lasted much longer than was to be expected. Sakura and Gaara got engaged and she moved to Suna permanently though they both visit Kohana on a regular bases. Their favorite thing to do is go shopping for leather boxers. Gaara is still very found of them, and so is Sakura.

Gaara and his shimmering sand did end up on the cover of Pretty Ninja Gear Weekly thanks to Temari and by the end of the week the issue was run every Suna ninja was going into battle with glitter in their hair. Thankfully, Gaara finally separated the arts and crafts from his weapon, and the trend quickly died.

Sakura and Gaara have been voted the happiest to make it out of this story (alive) though a picture of them is not available for the official record book. No one knows why. However, it is whispered Gaara developed an incurable fear of cameras. (Thanks Kankuro)

Because of her purple hair with patches missing Temari was not punished for the picture thing. She also became very found of hats. She now owns the largest hat collection in all of Suna. Needless to say it took a long time for her hair to grow back.

Unlike his sister Kankuro was severely punished for printing the picture of Gaara's second kiss in the newspaper. He is now banned from _every_ place that sells cameras for life. He also opened his own shop where he now sells Collectors addition Barbie dolls and his new creation, the puppet Barbie.

Hinata and Naruto started going out and it is rumored they will soon be engaged. Naruto also applied for a job as a ramen shop worker, but he was not permitted to take it. Tsunade would not allow the future Hokage to sell ramen for a living. Naruto fainted when he got this news.

Hinata trained and became one of the Hyuga clan's strongest shinobi besides Neji. Her one weakness was Naruto and an empty closet.

Neji was very protective of his cousin and though he knew Naruto to be a good person spied on them regularly keeping them at least a foot apart at all times. His spying talents became legend and he was promoted. Sadly, because of his talents he was also accused of being the person behind Kohana's peeping tom incidents. He fled the country and is now believed to be working at a Brooklyn style pizza joint in New York City. People have been trying to contact him since his departure to inform him he has been found innocent, but he was such a good spy none could ever find him. Jaraia was arrested for the peeping tom crimes.

Choji took the open job Naruto declined and became a ramen master. Sadly, he was closed down because he at all the food and became banned from fast food places for life. He and Kankuro are currently working on their motion to ban banning people from places.

Shikamaru started dating Temari, but when she became possessive he followed Neji's lead and fled the country. He is currently selling sub sandwiches at a deli somewhere located in Philadelphia. He works under the table and is known to serve Choji on a regulate bases.

Kiba opened his own shop where he dizines dog clothes. His new fall line will be reviled next week and is expected to be a huge success.

Sai went on to write several beautifully illustrated education books for children including What Not To Do In An Arcade, The Truth About Strip Poker, Seven Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare, and Secret Bars, and Psychological Asistance For The Mentally Unsound.

Ino and Tenten formed a biker group called Hell's Angles. The name of their group is still widely known today.

Tsunade named Naruto her successor and retired early. Her purpose was because she wished to fulfill her dream of re-making her secret bar. It is now rumored to be located below the local Chucky Cheese. Sadly, when the group reunited Temari was true to her word and made the boys break into the building and it was found again. Tsunade is still unaware of that fact.

Rock Lee and Matsuri were found in the hospital, both in comas. The cause was a blow to the head from a bazooka. Happily, both were revived with the curry of life. Because of his experience Rock Lee now had an acute paranoia and fear of loud sounds and bazookas. He rarely left his apartment. Matsuri returned to discover Gaara and Sakura's relationship. Because she was over Rock Lee she attempted to locate Itachi and take him up on his offer of marriage to make Gaara jealous. She could not find him and gave up. She married Rock Lee, but when she put a miniature Bazooka on their wedding cake Lee lost it and dumped a bowl of chocolate ant pudding on her head. The official cause of death was asphyxiation caused by her lungs being filled with pudding. It is also believed the fire ant bites had something to do with it.

Sasuke was put in the hospital with the diagnosis of being crazy (and gay.), something about him raving on about his brother, Orochimaru, a pink Speedo, and a Sims bed. Luckily, Kakashi vouged for him and he was scheduled to be released. The day before his releas he was scent a picture of his brother and Orochimaru on the beach, both wearing what he had last seen them in. He was sent into an irrecoverable coma from the sight of them both with tans.

Itachi and Orochimaru were never found but it is said that they both now live comfortably in a beach house in Malibu. It is believed Sasori once joined them for a three sum. (Sorry, but we HAD to put that in there.)The feds are currently investigating Itachi for the murder of Kisame, but an arrest is unlikely seeing as they can not find the body.

Kakashi broke Jiria out of prison and together they are now 'sight seeing' (suggestive eyebrows) around the world.

Shino and his bug party were a huge success. He now throws the biggest and most awesome party in Kohana every year. People will do anything for invitations, but so far anyone with fewer than six legs has not been admitted.

Tomton fell into a pit of toxic goo and became very smart. He took up the name of Pirate Pig and is now traveling around the Caribbean plundering villages and steeling all of Jack Sparrows rum.

**THE END!! No, seriously, that's it. **

I know what you are thinking 'Why did it have to end??' except for shinkon entity shinobu. She's thinking 'WHAT?! Itachi is SO not GAY!!' Anyway, for the why-did-it-have-to-end people, if you go to our home page you can vote on weather or not you want us to make a sequel.

**_WHAT? But I've got stuff to do!! I don't have time to write a sequel! Remember, we still have to write that ShukakuXinnersakura story for super rat._**

So? What's one more story?

_**If it's no big deal, you write it!! **_

Fine... HEY that's not fair!! You know I can't write!!

**_Anyway, thanks again for all of our wonderful readers/reviewers. _**

Good bye!! And may the force be with you!!

**Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th THAT'S ALL FOLKS! **


End file.
